Anzar
by Zelda Scott
Summary: Im Anzar-Sektor häufen sich Überfälle auf harmlose Frachter. Die Enterprise - mit einem bekannten Reporter an Bord - stellt Nachforschungen an und stößt auf weit größere Zusammenhänge...
1. Kapitel 1

_Danke für die bisherige Resonanz. Kritik, positive und (gerade auch) negative sowie Anregungen sind willkommen. - Hier kommt nun die Fortsetzung bzw. der Abschluss der Geschichte (Kapitel 2). Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat...  
  
_

**Anzar**

  
  
Das Summen des Transporters verblasste langsam und Martin Riggs ließ seinen Blick mit gemischten Gefühlen umherschweifen. Wieder fragte er sich, warum er sich zu diesem Auftrag hatte überreden lassen. Aber was geschehen war, war geschehen und so sah er sich vier Starfleet-Offizieren in Gala-Uniformen gegenüber. Mit dem geübten Blick des Reporters schätze er die Personen der Reihe nach ab.  
  
Wie es seiner Gewohnheit entsprach, hatte er sich zuvor ausführlich informiert und so konnte er die Streifen an den Ärmeln fast mühelos den dazugehörigen Rängen zuordnen. Den Menschen, den er in der gesamten Galaxie am meisten hasste, erkannte er sofort. Kirk war kleiner, als er erwartet hatte. Lächelnd trat der vor.   
  
"Willkommen auf der Enterprise, Mr. Riggs. Es ist uns eine Ehre, Sie an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin James T. Kirk, Captain der Enterprise. Das", er deutete auf den Vulkanier, "ist mein Erster und Wissenschaftlicher Offizier, Mr. Spock."   
  
Kirk drehte sich um und wies auf einen mürrisch dreinblickenden Mann. "Der Erste Medo-Offizier der Enterprise, Dr. McCoy und", dabei auf den letzten Mann deutend, "Chefingenieur Scott." Riggs Blick blieb einen Moment auf dem Chefingenieur haften, der statt einer Uniformhose einen Rock trug. Wie lächerlich! Hoffentlich waren seine Fähigkeiten besser als sein Geschmack. Immerhin hatte Mr. Scott es geschafft, den Transporter korrekt zu bedienen. Das alleine war ja wohl schon mehr, als man erwarten durfte.   
  
Der Arzt war Riggs auf Anhieb am sympathischsten - sofern ein Starfleet-Offizier überhaupt sympathisch sein konnte. Er schien sich in seiner Gala-Uniform extrem unwohl zu fühlen und schaffte es nur mäßig, diese Tatsache zu verbergen. Über den Vulkanier ließ sich erwartungsgemäß am wenigsten sagen. Die starren Gesichtszüge des Ersten Offiziers sahen so aus wie das jedes anderen Vulkaniers, den Riggs bis dahin getroffen hatte. In gewisser Weise war Riggs davon jedoch überrascht, hatte er doch etwas von einer menschlichen Mutter gelesen.   
  
Und dann war da noch Kirk selbst, der selbstgerechte Junge vom Lande, der sein Leben ruiniert hatte. Kirk wirkte nicht nur kleiner, als er erwartet hatte, sondern auch jünger; Riggs wusste, dass Kirk vier Jahre jünger war als er selbst, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, dass Kirk vor seiner Zeit gealtert war. Aber nicht einmal das war ihm vergönnt. Hätte er ihn auf der Straße getroffen, nie im Leben hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er mehr war als ein einfacher Lieutnant. Aber, erinnerte sich Riggs bitter, jemand, der über Leichen geht, fällt leicht die Karriereleiter hinauf.   
  
Die erste Analyse hatte nur wenige Augenblicke in Anspruch genommen. Riggs war sich bewusst, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Also zwang er seine Gesichtszüge in ein Lächeln und sagte: "Danke Captain. Ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir, Sie werden sicherlich verstehen, wenn ich zuerst mein Quartier aufsuchen möchte."   
  
"Natürlich. Mr. Spock wird Ihnen den Weg zeigen. Heute Abend haben wir einen Empfang vorbereitet, bei dem Sie die übrigen Führungsoffiziere kennen lernen werden. Morgen früh können Sie das Schiff besichtigen, sofern Sie es wünschen."   
  
Riggs neigte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, leicht den Kopf. Damit war der erste offizielle Teil beendet und alle verließen den Transporterraum. Erst jetzt wurde sich Riggs bewusst, wie angespannt er gewesen war. Langsam und mit der Aufmerksamkeit einer Radarfalle trottete er hinter dem Vulkanier her, der sich nicht die Mühe machte, die Zeit mit Smalltalk zu überbrücken.   
  
Die Gänge des Raumschiffs erschienen ihm endlos und erst jetzt dämmerte ihm, wie groß dieses Raumschiff wirklich war. Als Journalist wusste er natürlich, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Fakten und dem tatsächlichen Erleben der Umstände war, aber auch er konnte nicht umhin, von der schieren Größe beeindruckt zu sein. Nach einer ganzen Ewigkeit, die sie in einem scheinbaren Zick-Zack-Kurs durch die Gänge und an zahlreichen Crew-Mitgliedern vorbei gegangen waren, hielt der Erste Offizier vor einer Tür an.   
  
Riggs fiel auf, dass hier wesentlich weniger Leute vorbeiliefen und Spock erklärte daraufhin, dass Deck 5 nur die Quartiere der Gäste und Führungsoffiziere enthielt und deshalb logischerweise weniger Personen hier entlang kamen.   
  
Schließlich verabschiedete sich der Erste Offizier nachdem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, ein Crew-Mitglied würde ihn um 19.00 zum Abendessen in die Offiziers-Messe begleiten.  
  
Erleichtert genoss Riggs die Einsamkeit des Quartiers, das durchaus als luxuriös zu bezeichnen war. Es bestand aus zwei großzügig bemessenen Räumen und einer Hygienezelle. Er hatte schon bedeutend schlechter gewohnt. Sein Gepäck stand - uneingepackt, wie er es verlangt hatte - an einer Wand. Doch noch immer schaffte er es nicht, die Anspannung ganz aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben.   
  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Unterredung mit seinem Chefredakteur und dass er Olav zu Anfang für verrückt erklärt hatte. Aber Olav hatte natürlich nicht nachgegeben.   
  
"Es wird Zeit, dass du dich deinen Problemen stellst."   
"Vielleicht will ich mich ihnen nicht stellen", hatte er trotzig geantwortet.   
"Du bist ein guter Journalist, einer der besten, die es gibt. Du hast alle Preise gewonnen, von denen ein Journalist nur träumen kann. All das hast du nicht erreicht, weil du voreingenommen warst."   
"Mit Starfleet ist das etwas anderes."   
"Ich kenne dein Problem ja. Sieh es so: ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit abzurechnen. Begleite die Enterprise auf ein paar Missionen, so lange du möchtest. Verschaffe dir einen Eindruck und schreibe mir einen spannenden Artikel darüber. Oder noch besser mehrere. Ob positiv oder negativ ist mir egal. Hauptsache, es interessiert die Leser. Wann sonst hast du die Möglichkeit, mit deinem Erzfeind abzurechnen?"   
  
Das schließlich hatte wohl den Ausschlag gegeben. Riggs musst zugeben, dass er schon angefangen hatte, einige Artikel vorzuformulieren und das wenigste darin war schmeichelhaft. Gleichzeitig sah er sich mit seinen Prinzipien konfrontiert. Er war tatsächlich nicht zu dem geworden, der er heute war, weil er sich von Vorurteilen leiten ließ, so berechtigt sie auch sein mochten. Vielleicht war er deshalb so angespannt. Er WOLLTE etwas finden, was Starfleet im Allgemeinen und Kirk im Besonderen belastete, aber er hatte Angst davor, seine Meinung ändern zu müssen. Ja, es war an der Zeit, sich seinen Geistern zu stellen.   
  
Pünktlich um 1900 summte es an der Tür. Riggs war vorbereitet und erhob sich rasch. Mit der Hand glättete er seine Tunika, die ihn, wie er wusste, nicht nur auffallend gut kleidete sondern die auch noch einige praktische Nebeneffekte besaß. In den Stoff waren feinste Sensoren eingearbeitet, die weder bei oberflächlicher noch bei gründlicher Analyse auffielen. Man hätte schon wissen müssen, wonach man suchen wollte, um sie zu entdecken. Er besaß mehrere Kleidungsstücke dieser Art und sie hatten ihm schon oft einen guten Dienst erwiesen. Außerdem hatte er einige winzige aber sehr faszinierende Mini-Kameras in der Hosentasche, alle nur daumennagelgroß. Er plante, sie an strategisch günstigen Plätzen zu deponieren, um immer auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Auf der Brücke zum Beispiel oder in der Krankenstation. Wissen war Macht.   
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ein junger und für seinen Geschmack etwas übereifriger Fähnrich vor ihm. Er stellte sich als Pavel Chekov vor und erklärte stolz, dass er der alpha-Schicht-Navigator auf der Brücke war. Ein Fähnrich mit einer so wichtigen Position zu betrauen erschien Riggs nicht gerade angebracht, aber er verdrängte den Gedanken lieber, bevor er sich allzu intensiv damit auseinander setzte. Wer wollte schon wissen, wann er in einen Planeten navigiert wurde…   
  
"Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir", erklärte Chekov gerade, während sie um eine Ecke bogen. Er betonte das R sehr stark und fuhr fort:   
"Ich bewundere ihre Berichte, alleine der von der Sklavenarbeit auf Naguru war einfach umwerfend."   
"Ich würde es nicht gerade als umwerfend bezeichnen, wenn Menschen zu Tode geschindet werden."   
Der junge Fähnrich setzte ein betretenes Gesicht auf.   
"Natürlich Sir. Sie haben Recht."   
Unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich aus. Riggs wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und versuchte, dass Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen.   
"Sind sie schon lange auf dem Schiff?"   
"Ein Jahr."   
"Und wie gefällt es Ihnen?"   
"Es ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Die Enterprise ist das Flagschiff und es ist eine Ehre, unter Captain Kirk dienen zu dürfen."   
Riggs lächelte säuerlich. Die Begeisterung des jungen Mannes war geradezu widerwärtig.   
"Natürlich - Sie sind also der Navigator?"   
"Ja, Sir. Wussten Sie, dass die ersten Hilfsmittel zur Navigation in Russland erfunden wurden?"   
"Russland? Ist das eine Region ihres Heimatplaneten."   
Chekov schien ein wenig beleidigt zu sein, dass jemand nicht zu wissen schien, wo Russland lag.   
"Ja, es liegt auf der Erde. Woher kommen Sie denn?"   
"Von Senurum."   
"Ah." Wie erwartet zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes Ratlosigkeit ab und den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück. Riggs Bedarf an freundlicher Konversation war vorerst gedeckt.   
  
Bei dem Empfang lernte Riggs die anderen Führungsoffiziere kennen und vereinbarte mit jedem von ihnen einen ausführlichen Besichtigungstermin ihrer Abteilung. Niemand war sonderlich erfreut darüber, aber gerade das bereitete Riggs Genugtuung. Mit Sicherheit war die Crew angewiesen worden, einen möglichst guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Viel würde von dem Artikel abhängen.   
  
Die ausgedehnten Rundgänge hatten jedoch hauptsächlich einen anderen Sinn. Zum einen erlaubte es dem Reporter, sich ein genaueres Bild von dem Leben an Bord eines Schiffes zu verschaffen, zum anderen hatte er genug Zeit, in jedem wichtigen Raum eine seiner Mini-Kameras anzubringen. Sogar die Kabinen einiger Offiziere hatte er verwanzen können, indem er sich der Hilfe eines unwissenden Yeomans bediente. Jeden Abend verbrachte er damit, das aufgezeichnete Material zu sichten. Er lächelte in sich hinein, immer dann, wenn sein Name fiel und die Belauschten keinerlei Argwohn gegen ihn hegten.   
  
An seinem zweiten Abend hatte er Gelegenheit, Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen Kirk und McCoy in einer ansonsten verwaisten Krankenstation zu werden...   
  
Der Arzt sah auf, als sich das Öffnen der Türen mit einem lauten Zischen ankündigte.   
"Na endlich, wird ja auch Zeit", grummelte er betont mürrisch.   
"Du genießt das wohl so richtig, nicht wahr, Pille?"   
"Setz dich lieber und hör auf, dich zu beschweren. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht gleich hier behalten habe, nachdem du auf Sanjan anscheinend nicht auf ein Haustier verzichten wolltest."   
"Sehr witzig. Gib mir lieber die Injektion. Außerdem: möchtest du dich lieber mit dem Reporter herumschlagen?"   
"Mit Riggs?"   
"Haben wir noch einen an Bord? - Was hältst du von ihm, Pille?"   
"Schwer zu sagen. Kühl, reserviert, auf den ersten Blick. Aber ich habe noch nicht genug von ihm gesehen. Du siehst aber aus, als hättest du schon genug von ihm."   
"Das ist es nicht. Oder vielleicht etwas. Starfleet sitzt mir im Nacken. Die öffentliche Meinung ist angesichts der augenblicklichen Wirtschaftskrise gegen die Höhe der finanziellen Mittel, die Starfleet von der Föderation zur Verfügung gestellt bekommt. Der öffentliche Druck ist nicht zu unterschätzen, einige Mitgliedswelten haben sogar mit Austritt gedroht. Riggs ist kein kleiner Lokal-Journalist, er ist DER Namitz-Preisträger. Was er schreibt, ist Tagesgespräch in der ganzen Föderation. Ist er gegen uns, sieht es schlecht aus."   
McCoy sah betroffen aus, während er auf den Zehen wippte und die Hypo-Spritze, die er Kirk gerade verabreicht hatte, aus der Hand legte. Anschließend drückte er Kirk mit sanfter Gewalt auf eine der Liegen runter.   
"Was soll das, Pille?"   
"Leg dich einen Moment hin. Oder willst du mir zumuten, dich vom Boden auflesen zu müssen, wenn du zusammenbrichst?"   
"Musst du auch immer übertreiben", grummelte Kirk, fügte sich aber und legte sich hin. Sofort zeigten die Indikatoren am Kopfende der Liege Biowerte an.   
"Etwas zu niedrig", kommentierte McCoy, "aber in Anbetracht der Umstände zufrieden stellend. Wie dem auch sei: ich will trotzdem, dass du dich schonst. Reporter hin oder her."   
"Das sagst sich so einfach. Ich glaube, es gibt keine Abteilung, die er nicht genau unter die Lupe genommen hat."   
"Ja, hier war er auch schon. M'Benga und Christine haben sich darum gekümmert."   
"Richtig, dein Landurlaub auf der Station."   
"Weißt du schon, wie unsere neue Mission aussehen wird?"   
"Ich erwarte die Befehle für heute Abend."   
"Naja, sie werden uns diesmal wohl nichts zu schlimmes zumuten, mit dem Aufpasser an Bord."   
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."   
  
Tatsächlich war das Schiff bereits am nächsten Morgen unterwegs. Riggs hatte die von der belauschten Unterhaltung gewonnenen Informationen verwendet, um vorsichtig Recherchen über Kirks offensichtliche Verletzung einzuholen. Alles, was er erfuhr, war jedoch recht wage. Offenbar hatte er sich durch einen Biss eines kleinen Tieres ein Nervengift eingefangen, dessen Wirkung McCoy noch immer aus seinen Blutkreislauf filterte. Da Kirk aber absolut nichts anzusehen war, konnte es wohl nicht so Ernst sein.   
  
Riggs befand sich auf der Brücke, als sich die Enterprise vom Raumdock löste und ins All glitt. Gegen seinen Willen konnte er sich nicht gegen die Empfindungen, die der atemberaubende Ausblick in ihm auslöste, sperren. Der verständnisvolle Blick des jungen russischen Navigators und der des daneben sitzenden Asiaten ernüchterten ihn jedoch augenblicklich. Das letzte, was er wollte, war das Verständnis dieser Leute.   
  
Erst, als das Schiff bereits einige Lichtjahre von der Sternenbasis entfernt war (Riggs hatte das Gefühl, nun endgültig in der Falle zu sitzen), erklärte Kirk ihnen seine neuen Befehle.   
  
"Uhura, schalten Sie mich bitte auf alle Kanäle. Danke. Ladies und Gentlemen, hier spricht der Captain. Wie Sie bereits aus Gerüchten erfahren haben dürften, hat es im Anzar-Sektor gehäuft Überfälle gegeben. Mittlerweile ist auch ein Starfleet-Schiff aufgebracht und die Besatzung getötet worden. Unser Auftrag lautet, die Verantwortlichen zu finden und zu stellen. Da es sich um eine potentiell gefährliche Situation handelt, bereiten sie sich bitte auf mögliche bewaffnete Konfrontationen vor. Kirk Ende."   
"Der Anzar-Sektor, Captain?" Die dunkelhäutige Kommunikations-Offizierin hatte sich herumgedreht und sah Kirk jetzt direkt an.   
Riggs kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein, wo er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte.   
"Führt durch diesen Sektor nicht eine sehr belebte Handelsroute?"   
Der Vulkanier mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein:   
"In der Tat, Mr. Chekov. Er liegt genau auf der Achse zwischen Andor und Vulkan, von wo zahlreiche Waren jeweils weiter gehandelt werden."   
"Was können Sie uns sonst noch über den Anzar-Sektor sagen, Mr. Spock?" Kirk sah seinen Ersten Offizier fragend an.   
"Ich nehme an, Captain, Sie interessieren sich weniger für physikalische und astronomische Eigenschaften als vielmehr für die gesellschaftspolitischen Auswirkungen?"   
Kirk warf seinem Ersten Offizier einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser fuhr fort:   
"Er hat eine grob geschätzte Ausdehnung von 2,685 mal 2,998 Lichtjahren und liegt, wie schon erwähnt, auf der Achse zwischen Andor und Vulkan und damit relativ im Zentrum der Förderation. Da die durchschnittliche Geschwindigkeit eines Handelsfrachters bei Warp 3,972 liegt, beträgt die Passierdauer im Mittel 9,23 Standardtage. Trotz der hohen Frequentierung dieser Handelsroute trifft ein Schiff mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 87,5% nur alle 13,32 Stunden auf ein anderes. Bislang haben insgesamt 24 Überfälle stattgefunden, denen insgesamt 31 Schiffe zum Opfer fielen, darunter zuletzt auch die USS Einstein, die Medikamente von Vulkan nach Andor beförderte. Es konnten lediglich Wrack- und Leichenteile gefunden werden. Überlebende gab es in keinem Fall. Die Natur und Herkunft der Aggressoren ist mangels Zeugen ebenfalls unbekannt. Da das Gebiet weit innerhalb des Förderations-Raumes liegt, ist eine Intervention von Romulanern oder Klingonen mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 98,4% auszuschließen."   
"Danke für den Abriss, Mr. Spock. Hört sich ja wieder nach einer spaßigen Aufgabe für uns an. Mr. Chekov, wann werden wir den Anzar-Sektor erreichen?"   
"Bei augenblicklicher Geschwindigkeit in zwei Tagen und elf Stunden, Sir."   
"Danke. Verständigen Sie mich, wenn wir in den Anzar-Sektor eintreten. Spock, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden. Mr. Sulu, Sie haben das Kommando."   
  
Gemeinsam verließen Captain und Erster Offizier die Brücke und auch Riggs verabschiedete sich nur Sekunden später. Hastig bemühte er sich, den Weg zu seiner Kabine zu finden, verlief sich aber und verlor so wertvolle Zeit. Erst, nachdem er zweimal ein Crewmitglied gefragt hatte, gewann er an Orientierung zurück.   
  
In seinem Quartier stürzte er auf die Rechner und schaltete hastig die Kameras durch. In Kirks Kabine hatte er endlich Erfolg, sowohl der Vulkanier als auch der Captain selbst waren da. Er hatte bereits einen Teil der Unterhaltung verpasst, tröstete sich aber damit, sie später als Aufzeichnung noch einmal ansehen zu können. Kirk saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien mit einem Mal um Jahre gealtert zu sein.   
  
"… Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?" fragte der Vulkanier gerade.   
"Danke Spock. Es ist nicht so schlimm, es ist nur bald Zeit für McCoys Injektion."   
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Dr. McCoy leichten Dienst angeordnet."   
"Hat er und wie Sie sehen, halte ich mich daran. Wie dem auch sei, ich wollte nicht meinen Gesundheitszustand diskutieren. Was halten Sie von der Anzar-Sache?"   
"Schwer zu sagen. Der Aggressor muss über ein beträchtliches offensives Potential verfügen, wenn er Überfälle in dieser Größenordnung und mit dieser Dreistigkeit ausführen kann. Außerdem ist er außergewöhnlich skrupellos."   
"Eben. Das bereitet mir Sorgen. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."   
"Ein ungutes Gefühl?"   
"Sie wissen schon. Eine Ahnung. Das ganze wird sich nicht so leicht bereinigen lassen, wie es den Anschein hat. Ich habe nachgedacht und mir fällt nur eine Gruppe ein, die von ihrer Geschichte her als Angreifer in Frage kommt."   
Spock hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
"Sir?"   
"Die Orioner. Es ist nur ein Verdacht, aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es sich um orionische Piraten handelt."   
"Ein logischer Schluss, aber dennoch unwahrscheinlich Captain."   
Diesmal setzte Kirk eine fragende Miene auf und Spock erklärte:   
"Seit der Babel-Mission ist die orionische Regierung bemüht, nicht unangenehm aufzufallen. Was die unabhängigen Piraten betrifft, so betreiben sie zumeist Sklavenhandel im Verborgenen. Das Anzar-Schema passt nicht in ihr bisheriges Verhaltensmuster, noch zu mal es eine Größenordnung erfordern würde, die bei Piraten bislang nicht beobachtet werden konnte."   
"Hmm." Kirk dachte über das Gehörte nach. "Irgendeine Idee über die Identität?"   
"Leider keine. Die Daten reichen nicht für eine befriedigende Analyse aus, Captain."   
"Dann werden wir uns die Daten eben holen müssen."   
  
Als das Schiff in den Anzar-Sektor einflog, schienen die ganze Brücken-Mannschaft die Luft anzuhalten. Aber der Moment kam und ging, ohne dass etwas passierte.   
  
"Geschwindigkeit auf 0,8 Impuls verlangsamen, Mr. Sulu. Sensoren auf Maximum-Reichweite."   
  
Die Offiziere bestätigten und der Eindruck vorbeifliegender Sterne auf dem Bildschirm wurde gemindert. Noch immer musste sich Riggs sehr bemühen, nicht zu beeindruckt von der Sternenpracht zu sein. Daher setzte er einen betont stoischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und fuhr fort, sich Notizen zu machen. Er wusste natürlich, dass das die Crew nervös machte. Niemand hatte es gern, angestarrt zu werden und dann anschließend den Eindruck zu bekommen, jede seiner Bewegungen werde registriert und kommentiert. Riggs gab zu, dass das einer der Hauptgründe für seine Notizen war. Ebenso für seine ständige Anwesenheit auf der Brücke.   
Die letzten beiden Tage waren weitestgehend ereignislos verlaufen und wenn er sich stark konzentrierte, fand der Reporter alleine den Weg in sein Quartier.   
Er hatte kurz mit Olav gesprochen und ihm gesagt, dass es nichts zu berichten gab. Zu seinem Leidwesen stimmte das. Der exzentrische Chef-Ingenieur hatte im Maschinenraum eine Destille versteckt, aber dieses Vergehen hatte Riggs eher amüsiert und es war wohl kaum genug Stoff, um einen Artikel daraus zu machen. Das alltägliche Leben auf der Enterprise erschien Riggs so langweilig, dass er sich erneut fragte, wie jemand sich für eine derartige Karriere entscheiden konnte. Nun, er hatte einmal jemanden gekannt und auch die Gründe, aber…   
  
"Wir empfangen einen Notruf, Captain."   
Uhuras Stimme riss Riggs aus seinen Gedanken. Er löste seinen Blick von seinem Schreibpad, auf dem sich Dutzende von Kringeln und Kreisen befand und eingekästelte Erkenntnisse wie "Mir ist ja so langweilig" und "Row row row your boat".   
"Auf dem Schirm, Lieutnant."   
Statik zerriss das Bild der Sterne vor ihnen und wurde ersetzt durch das immer wieder von Rauschen und Schlieren zerfaserte Bild eines älteren humanoiden Mannes nicht-menschlicher Herkunft.   
"… Aldebaranischer Händler… werden angegriffen… brauch… Hilfe...Wiederho…. Händler… Anzar… Sektor… brauchen…"   
Plötzlich erschienen wieder die Sterne auf dem Schirm. Uhura verkündete:   
"Der Kontakt ist abgebrochen, Sir."   
"Können Sie den Ursprung lokalisieren?"   
"Ja, Sir. Nicht weit von hier, ich habe die Daten bereits an Mr. Chekov weitergeleitet."   
"Sehr gut, danke Lieutnant. Chekov, Kurs setzen, Maximum-Warp. Erwartete Ankunftszeit?"   
"Drei Minuten, Sir."   
"Alarmstufe Gelb. Maximale Schirmvergrößerung." Die Langeweile war erwartungsvoller Spannung gewichen und auch Riggs fühlte, wie Adrenalin sich durch seine Adern bahnte.   
"Scott an Brücke."   
"Ich werde Ihre Maschinen nicht allzu lange beanspruchen, Scotty."   
"Aye, Sir."   
Riggs konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, soeben die Kurzform einer schon zu oft geführten Diskussionen zwischen Captain und Chefingenieur gehört zu haben.   
  
Auf dem Bildschirm wurde ein kleiner Punkt sichtbar, der rasch größer wurde und sich in einen Frachter verwandelte. Nein, nicht nur in einen Frachter. Der Weltraum schien zu flimmern und fünf Kreuzer tauchten aus dem Nichts auf.   
"Alarmstufe Rot, Schilde hoch. Volle Energie auf die Phaser."   
  
Kirk hatte den Befehl kaum ausgesprochen, als das Schiff bereits von mehreren Phaser-Strahlen durchgeschüttelt wurde. Riggs sah gerade noch, wie sein Pad davonsegelte, ehe er ihm folgte und hart gegen das Brückengeländer krachte. Benommen sah er auf und sah, dass Kirk ihm von der anderen Seite her Gesellschaft leistete. Mit den geübten Augen des professionellen Beobachters erkannte Riggs, dass Kirks Gesicht schlagartig jede Farbe verloren hatte. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, fing sich dann aber sichtlich und richtete sich mühsam auf.   
  
Der Captain presste eine Hand an seine Seite und Riggs wurde klar, dass sich Kirk soeben mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen haben musste. Unbewusst fuhr Riggs seinen eigenen Körper entlang und zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Knöchel berührte. Er bewegte ihn vorsichtig und musste nun seinerseits gegen herannahende Schwärze ankämpfen. Es tat weh, aber es ging. Offenbar nichts gebrochen. Endlich konnte Riggs sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt besinnen. Nur der Erste Offizier hatte es geschafft, auf seinem Posten zu bleiben.   
"Schadensmeldungen von allen Decks", berichtete er und fuhr fort, die einzelnen Schäden aufzulisten. Riggs ignorierte ihn und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Das waren keine normalen Schiffe, das waren Kampfkreuzer. Schwerst bewaffnet und nur für einen einzigen Zweck konstruiert: um zu töten. Während er sich langsam aufrichtete, sickerte ein Gedanke langsam in seine Gedanken ein. Er würde auf diesem Schiff sterben.   
  
Kirk hatte keine Absicht zu sterben. Die Schilde hatten sich gerade rechtzeitig aufgebaut, um das schlimmste zu verhindern, aber nicht schnell genug. Spock gab die Schadensmeldungen durch. Der Warpantrieb war ausgefallen, ein Teil der Schilde ebenfalls. Energiestatus bei 70%. Noch ein ähnlicher Treffer, und die Enterprise war Geschichte.   
  
Aber er blieb aus.   
  
Kirk sah sich auf der Brücke um. Seine Offiziere waren mittlerweile alle wieder auf den Beinen.   
"Irgendjemand verletzt?" fragte er und versuchte, das brennende Stechen in seiner linken Seite zu ignorieren. Neben den immer noch wiederkehrenden Fieberschüben durch das Nervengift hatte ihm das gerade noch gefehlt.   
"Ich bin OK, Sir", berichtete Uhura.   
"Alles in Ordnung." Chekov.   
Auch von den anderen war niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Aber…   
"Was ist mit Sulu?"   
Der Steuermann hatte sich auf seinen Stuhl hochgezogen, antwortete aber nicht.   
"Bewusstlos, Captain."   
"Uhura, rufen Sie die Krankenstation."   
"Sir, wir erhalten einen Ruf von einem der angreifenden Schiffe. Auf einem Starfleet-Kanal. Wahrscheinlich kennen sie auch unsere Codes."   
"Auf den Schirm", befahl Kirk und bemühte sich, möglichst selbstsicher und gelassen zu wirken. Als das Bild des Schirms wechselte, sah Kirk seine Vermutung bestätigt. Ein Orioner sah ihn an.   
"Ergeben Sie sich oder Sie werden vernichtet. Sie haben eine Stunde Bedenkzeit."   
Der Schirm wurde wieder dunkel.   
"Kurz und knapp. Rufen Sie das Schiff."   
"Sie antworten nicht, Sir."   
Kirk atmete zweimal tief durch, dann drückte er einen Knopf in seiner Armlehne.   
"Kirk an Scott. Bitte kommen Sie sofort in Konferenzraum 1."   
Aus der Lehne tönte noch ein schwacher Protest, aber Kirk hatte bereits einen anderen Schalter betätigt.   
"Kirk an Krankenstation."   
"Hier McCoy."   
"Wie sieht es aus, Pille?"   
"Nicht gut, Jim. 18 Tote, 23 Schwerverletzte und mehr Patienten, als ich bewältigen kann. Es ist schon jemand zu Euch unterwegs."   
"Tu was du kannst, Pille. Kirk Ende."   
Riggs entging nicht, dass sich über Kirks Gesicht ein Schatten gelegt hatte, als er die Anzahl der Todesopfer hörte. Sollte ihm das Schicksal seiner Mannschaft etwa doch nicht ganz egal sein?   
Kirk wechselte einen Blick mit seinem ersten Offizier, der daraufhin wortlos aufstand und Kirk folgte.   
"Uhura, Sie haben das Kommando. Verständigen Sie mich sofort, wenn sich die Lage auch nur um eine Winzigkeit ändert."   
"Aye Sir."   
Während sich die Türen des Turbolifts schlossen, betätigte sie ruhig ein paar Schalter und wurde kurz darauf an ihrer Konsole von einem schon etwas älteren Mann abgelöst. Die dunkelhäutige Frau ließ sich elegant in den Kommandosessel gleiten.   
Riggs tat es ihr gleich und musste erneut gegen eine aufkeimende Panik ankämpfen. Gegen diese Übermacht hatten sie alleine keine Chance.   
"Sind…", fragte er und setzte erneut an, als seine Stimme ihm zu versagen drohte:   
"Sind irgendwelche Schiffe in der Nähe, die uns helfen könnten?"   
Uhura drehte sich zu ihm um. Mitleid stand in ihren Augen.   
"Unwahrscheinlich. Im Augenblick befinden sich alle Sternenschiffe an den Grenzen der Föderation, um Romulaner und Klingonen im Auge zu behalten. Das nächste Schiff der Föderation ist die USS Magellan, ein Forschungsschiff ohne nennenswerte Bewaffnung mit 53 Mann Besatzung und sie ist zwei Tage entfernt. Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt."   
Riggs nickte steif. Uhura drehte sich wieder um. Er ertrug den Blick der lauernden Kampfkreuzer nicht länger und verließ hastig, den Schmerz in seinem Knöchel ignorierend, die Brücke.   
  
"Sir, ich muss zu meinen Maschinen. Es…"   
"Ruhig, Scotty. Es gibt wichtigeres zu besprechen."   
"Aber…?"   
"Scotty, hören Sie mir zu. Wir sind von fünf Kampfkreuzern umgeben. Selbst bei voller Energie wäre es ein beinahe aussichtsloser Kampf."   
"Sie wollen aufgeben?" Scotty klang fassungslos.   
"Das wäre die logischste Option", kommentierte Spock.   
Kirk sah seine beiden Gefährten trotzig an. "Nein, ich kann und will nicht aufgeben."   
"Was schlagen Sie vor?" Scotty klang resigniert.   
"Was können Sie über den Frachter sagen, der von den Piraten aufgebracht wurde?"   
Spock hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Ein durchschnittlicher Handelsfrachter der größeren Ausführung. Höchstgeschwindigkeit Warp 6. Normalerweise keine Bewaffnung, aber ich habe vorhin Spuren von Waffensignaturen festgestellt. Vermutlich ein paar Standardphaser."   
"Wie schwer ist das Schiff beschädigt."   
"Unzureichende Daten, Captain. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass der Notruf von den Piraten erzwungen und fingiert wurde. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 97,3% ist die Beschädigung des Frachters nur geringfügiger Natur."   
Kirk sah zufrieden aus.   
"Das bestätigt meinen Eindruck. Scotty, jetzt hängt es an Ihnen. Ist es möglich, jemanden unbemerkt auf den Frachter zu beamen?"   
Scotty sah zweifelnd aus und dachte laut nach.   
"Bei aktivierten Schilden… Schwierig… Aber bei den Beschädigungen… Möglich, eine Lücke zu nutzen… Ich nehme nicht an, Captain, dass Sie die Schilde dazu senken wollen?"   
Kirk nickte.   
"Richtig, Scotty. Funktioniert es?"   
Der Chefingenieur neigte den Kopf.   
"Aye, ich denke, dass es funktionieren könnte. Mein armes Schiff ist durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse, wir könnten eine Lücke in den Schirmen ausnutzen. Aber es wären ein paar Modifikationen notwendig."   
"Wie lange?"   
"Zwei Stunden, um…"   
"Sie haben 20 Minuten, Scotty."   
"Aber Captain…"   
"Beeilen Sie sich lieber, Scotty."   
Der Chefingenieur seufzte. "Aye, Captain." Dann verließ er den Raum.   
"Ich nehme an, Captain, dass Sie einen bestimmten Plan verfolgen?"   
"Richtig Spock. Was halten Sie von einem kleinen Ausflug?"   
Spock hob eine Augenbraue. Und dann erklärte Kirk ihm, was er vorhatte.   
  
In seiner Kabine war Riggs damit beschäftigt, einen Artikel zu verfassen. Seinen eigenen Nachruf, besser gesagt. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, seine Panik etwas zu dämpfen. Wenigstens würde sein Tod auch Starfleet einen gehörigen Stoß versetzen, möglicherweise einen Todesstoß.   
  
Kurz vor Ablauf der Frist betrat Riggs wieder die Brücke. Uhura saß noch immer auf dem Kommando-Sessel, weder Kirk noch sein Erster Offizier waren bis jetzt zurückgekehrt. Die Situation schien unverändert, während das rote Blicklicht die Brücke in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchte. Riggs drehte das Datenmodul in seiner Hand und ging dann zu der Kommunikationsstation.   
"Können Sie das für mich senden?" fragte er.   
Der ältere Mann nahm das Modul zögernd in die Hand.   
"Ich bin nicht sicher… Lieutnant Uhura?"   
Uhura drehte sich im Kommandosessel um.   
"Mr. Riggs möchte, dass ich eine Nachricht sende."   
"Tut mir leid, Mr. Riggs, aber im Augenblick können wir keine Nachrichten verschicken. Wir wissen nicht, was die Piraten alles entschlüsseln können. Aber auch so könnte es sie auf falsche Ideen bringen."   
"Aber es ist wichtig."   
Uhura dachte nach.   
"Ich kann Ihnen nur anbieten, dass ich die Nachricht der automatischen Logbuchboje hinzufüge. Die Boje wird automatisch ausgeworfen und der Captain hat mich angewiesen, sie startklar zu machen. Auf diese Weise können sie sichergehen, dass Ihre Botschaft den Empfänger erreicht. Ansonsten sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass Ihre Nachricht gesendet wird, sobald unser augenblickliches Problem gelöst ist. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"   
Riggs dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann zögernd.   
"Einverstanden."   
"Mr. Kuzan, bitte kümmern Sie sich darum."  
  
Der ältere Mann an der Kommunikationsstation nickte und drehte sich dann zu seiner Konsole um. Riggs ging mit dem Gefühl, wenigstens etwas erfolgreich erledigt zu haben, zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz auf der Brücke. Er hatte sich kaum gesetzt, als Kirk eintrat. Der Vulkanier war nicht bei ihm. Der Captain wirkte zwar selbstsicher, aber immer noch eigentümlich blass und ausgezehrt. Ja, so fühlt sich wahre Todesangst an, dachte Riggs hämisch. Wenn es ihn nicht selbst auch getroffen hätte, er hätte Kirks Reaktion beinahe genießen können.   
Uhura stand auf und Kirk setzte sich auf seinen Kommandosessel.  
  
"Irgendwelche Änderungen?" fragte er.   
"Keine, Sir."   
Kirk nickte.   
"Chekov, Sie übernehmen Spocks Station bis auf weiteres. Rufen Sie DeSalle auf die Brücke."   
  
Die restlichen Minuten bis zum Ablauf des Ultimatums vergingen quälend langsam und wurden nur durch die Ankunft eines Mannes unterbrochen, der den Platz an der Navigationskonsole übernahm. Kirk übergab dem Neuangekommenen ein Datenmodul und befahl ihm, es in die Navigationskonsole für spätere Verwendung einzulesen. Der Mann nickte verwirrt, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen. Erst jetzt fiel Riggs auf, dass auch der Asiate sich nicht an seinem Platz befand. Eine sehr attraktive Frau nahm seine Stelle ein.   
  
Dann durchbrach Uhuras Stimme die angespannte Stille.  
  
"Sir, wir werden gerufen."   
"Auf den Schirm."   
Erneut blickten sie in das bedrohliche Gesicht des Orioners.   
"Die Zeit ist um."   
"Ich verhafte Sie im Namen der Föderation wegen Mord, Piraterie und noch einigen anderen Delikten. Ihre Identität ist bekannt. Wenn Sie sich freiwillig ergeben, wird das in einem späteren Prozess wohlwollend berücksichtigt werden."   
  
Der Orioner lachte schallend und wurde dann so plötzlich wieder stumm, als hätte er die Lache abgeschaltet.   
  
"Sehr komisch, Kirk. Übergeben Sie Ihr Schiff oder sterben Sie!"   
"Sie sind es, die mit dem Leben bezahlen werden!"   
Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel.   
"Sie gehen auf Kampfposition."   
"Mr. DeSalle, Kurs 2340,2, voller Impuls. Wenn ich es Ihnen sage, starten Sie das Programm 1 von dem Datenmodul. Mrs. Bauer, machen Sie Photonentorpedos 2, 4 und 6 scharf."   
  
Bestätigungen von allen Seiten folgten. Die Leute arbeiten ruhig und effizient. Das Schiff glitt in den Raum und Riggs stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie direkt in das Zentrum des Ringes flogen, der von den gegnerischen Schiffen gebildet wurde.   
  
Kirk drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Sessel und sagte dann ebenso ruhig:   
"An alle, hier ist der Captain. Fertig machen auf Kampfhandlungen. Kirk Ende."   
Sie befanden sich jetzt direkt in der Mitte der Schiffe, als die ersten Feuerlanzen durch den Raum leckten.   
  
"Jetzt, Mr. DeSalle."  
  
Die Enterprise tauchte nach unten und beschrieb einen Haken, um hinter dem ersten Schiff abzutauchen. Allerdings war sie nicht schnell genug und die Brücke wurde leicht durchgeschüttelt, lange aber nicht so schwer wie bei dem ersten Angriff. Die Hauptentladung des Angreifers hatte jedoch nicht die Enterprise getroffen, sondern eines der gegenüberliegenden Schiffe. Der Pirat hatte ein Eigentor geschossen und einen seiner eigenen Kreuzer beschädigt.  
  
"Photonentorpedos Feuer auf gegnerisches Schiff voraus."  
  
Drei Lichtblitze zuckten über den Bildschirm. Sie trafen alle genau. Der dritte löste eine Explosion aus, das bereits angeschlagene orionische Schiff war vernichtet. Leiser Jubel hallte auf der Brücke wieder. Riggs stieß die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. So etwas wie Respekt beschlich ihn. Dennoch war es aussichtslos, gegen die restlichen vier Schiffe bestehen zu wollen.   
  
"Alle Maschinen stopp, treiben lassen", befahl Kirk.   
"Uhura, rufen Sie den Orioner."   
"Aye Sir." Der Bildschirm wurde einmal mehr durch das Gesicht des Piraten ersetzt, der jetzt vor Wut schäumte.   
"Das werden Sie bezahlen, Kirk."   
"Ich bin bereit, noch einmal über Ihr Angebot nachzudenken", sagte der Captain. Die Brückenoffiziere drehten verwundert die Köpfe.   
"Zu spät, Kirk. Sie haben soeben meinen Bruder vernichtet und dafür werden Sie persönlich bezahlen."   
"Warten Sie…"   
Aber der Bildschirm zeigte wieder den Weltraum.   
"Zu früh", murmelte Kirk ärgerlich.   
"Kurs 3410,3. 0,1 Impuls. Phaser auf leichteste Einstellung. Zielen Sie neben das Schiff direkt voraus."   
"Neben, Sir?"   
"Daneben, Mrs. Bauer."   
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Die Enterprise kroch praktisch an das eine Schiff heran, während ein dünner Phaserstrahl an ihr vorbeileckte.   
  
"Volle Kraft zurück."  
  
Die Maschinen heulten gequält auf, als die Enterprise den Weg, den sie gerade eben vorwärts gekrochen war, wieder zurückwich. Ein Phaserstrahl der Angreifer verfehlte sie nur haarscharf.   
  
"Waffenaktivität bei allen drei Kreuzern, Captain", meldete Chekov und bezog sich auf die drei Schiffe, die nun direkt vor der Enterprise lagen.   
"Alle Maschinen stopp, treiben lassen."   
Die Enterprise hing antriebslos im All, während die gegnerischen Schiffe nun auf dem Schirm immer größer wurden.   
  
"Mr. DeSalle, vorbereiten auf Programm 3. Auf mein Kommando. Photonentorpedos 1, 3, und 5 fertig machen für heckwärtigen Beschuss."   
"Aye, Sir."   
  
Jetzt ist es aus mit uns, dachte Riggs. Es kostete ihn volle Überwindung, weiter auf das Geschehen vor ihnen zu achten. Ein Treffer an der richtigen Stelle reichte bei den geschwächten Schilden schon aus und das war´s dann.   
  
Kirk wartete auch weiterhin ab. Dann wurde die Brücke erneut gewaltig durchgeschüttelt. Riggs landete schwer auf dem Boden und keuchte vor Schmerz, als er abermals auf seinem schon angeschlagenen Knöchel landete. Uhura und Chekov saßen noch, aber alle anderen waren ebenfalls von ihren Plätzen gefallen.   
  
Kirk zog sich gerade mühsam am Stuhl des Navigator vor ihm hoch und bediente hastig einige Knöpfe. Auf dem Schirm bewegte sich plötzlich auch der Frachter. Tatsächlich schien er die Manöver der Enterprise zu ergänzen. Von zwei Seiten blitze es grell auf und dann hatte Riggs von seiner Position am Boden aus freie Sicht auf die Sterne. Keine feindlichen Kreuzer mehr.  
  
"Zwei weitere Piratenkreuzer vernichtet, ein dritter schwer beschädigt, der vierte kampfunfähig."   
  
Zwei weitere Explosionen erhellten die Brücke.  
  
"Die beiden anderen Schiffe haben sich soeben selbst zerstört."   
"Sir, der Frachter ruft uns. Es ist Mr. Spock."   
Uhura gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen.   
Kirk reagierte nicht. Er war über der Navigationskonsole zusammengesunken.   
"Sir?" Uhura hatte sich weit herumgedreht und schien gerade aufstehen zu wollen, als Kirk sich mit einer ungeheuren Willensanstrengung wieder aufrichtete.   
"Danke, Lieutnant."   
"Alles in Ordnung, Sir?"   
Kirk sah sie an und warf ihr ein Lächeln zu.   
"Lassen Sie Spock nicht warten."  
  
Uhura schien ebenfalls nicht zu entgehen, dass Kirk ihre Frage ignoriert hatte. Aber sie drehte sich um und Spocks Gesicht erschien auf dem Schirm. Hinter ihm befanden sich etliche Offiziere der Enterprise.   
"Schön, Sie zu sehen, Spock." Kirk öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kam zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Dann brach er direkt vor dem Kommandosessel zusammen. Spocks Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm veränderte sich und Riggs meinte, für einige Sekunden auf dem sonst so stoischen Gesicht einen Anflug von Sorge zu erkennen.   
"Lieutnant Uhura, sorgen Sie dafür, dass vier Sicherheitsteams auf die Magellan gebeamt werden. Wir haben hier 13 Piraten festgenommen, die arretiert werden müssen. Anschließend organisieren Sie bitte meine unverzügliche Rückkehr auf die Enterprise und senden Sie Starfleet einen Auszug aus dem automatischen Logbuch zu. Und Lieutnant - rufen Sie McCoy auf die Brücke."   
  
Kirk war noch immer bewusstlos und lag auf einem Biobett, als Spock in der Krankenstation eintraf.   
"Wie geht es ihm, Doktor?"   
"Nicht gut. Das Gift und dann hat er sich bei einem Angriff offenbar noch zwei Rippen gebrochen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen. Eine hat die Lunge verletzt. Das alleine macht mir keine Sorgen."   
"Doktor?"   
"Er ist zu schwach. Puls und Blutdruck zu niedrig, unregelmäßiger Atem. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich den Grund dafür kenne."   
Spocks Gesicht verdunkelte sich.   
"Wird er es schaffen?"   
"Das weiß der Himmel", entfuhr es McCoy.   
"Doktor, ich fürchte, für den Zustand des Captains bin ich verantwortlich."   
"Sie?"   
"Der Captain stand während des Gefechtes mit mir in einer permanenten telepathischen Verbindung?"   
"Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Wann hatten Sie vor, mir davon erzählen?"   
"Jetzt, Doktor. Es war notwendig. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Piraten zu vernichten, bestand in einem koordinierten Angriff beider Schiffe. Und die Kom-Verbindung hätten die Piraten mit Sicherheit abhören können."   
"Und wie haben Sie die Verbindung so lange aufrecht erhalten können? Sie sind Berührungstelepath und Jim ein Mensch."   
Der Vulkanier zögerte merklich, ehe er fortfuhr:   
"Der Captain und ich hatten bereits mehrfach mentalen Kontakt. Das wissen Sie. Der Captain schlug daher vor, die Verschmelzung nicht zu unterbrechen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, aber das hat es. Leider erforderte es von beiden Seiten ein erhebliches Maß an Konzentration."   
"Verdammt, Spock. Ich hoffe, dass Jim es übersteht."   
  
In seiner Kabine atmete Riggs mehrfach tief durch und versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. So nah war er dem Tod noch nie gewesen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es. Er erwog, McCoy um ein Schmerzmittel zu bitten, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber, nachdem er sich die Aufnahmen von der Krankenstation ansah, die aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien. Kirk befand sich abseits des normalen Chaos in McCoys Büro. Kirks Gegenwart hätte Riggs Kopfschmerzen nur noch verstärkt. Die Tatsache blieb bestehen, ohne Kirks Manöver wäre das Schiff zerstört worden. Aber sie lebten, was bedeutete…   
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Riggs auf.   
"Riggs an Kommunikationsstation."   
"Hier Lieutnant Uhura. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"   
"Haben Sie meine Nachricht bereits gesendet?"   
"Ja, Sir. Ich habe Sie mit dem Logbuch vor etwa einer Stunde weggeschickt."   
Innerlich fluchte Riggs.   
"Danke, Lieutnant. Können Sie für mich eine Verbindung mit Olav Bergström auf Senurum herstellen?"   
"Einen Moment. Die Verbindung steht, ich stelle Sie durch."   
Riggs atmete tief durch. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber er musste Olav erklären, warum er den letzten Artikel nicht publizieren durfte…   
  
Am nächsten Tag trafen noch weitere Starfleet-Schiffe ein, die den Vorfall und vor allem die Trümmer der Kreuzer untersuchen sollten. Zudem wurden die auf dem aldebaranischen Frachter gefangenen Piraten zu Verhören auf die Erde gebracht. Es musste geklärt werden, wie sie es geschafft hatten, so tief in den Raum der Föderation einzudringen und ein solches Macht-Potential zu entfalten.   
  
Kirk, zwar noch immer in McCoys Obhut, befand sich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Riggs indessen hatte beschlossen, zu seinem obersten Grundsatz der objektiven Berichterstattung zurückzukehren. Etwas nervös begab er sich zu seinem Treffen mit dem vulkanischen Ersten Offizier. Spock erwartete ihn in einem kleinen Konferenzraum. Bemüht, seine Nervosität nach außen hin nicht zu zeigen, trug Riggs sein Anliegen vor.   
  
"Mr. Spock, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich gefunden haben."   
Spock nickte stumm als Zeichen, dass er den Dank entgegennahm. Riggs fuhr fort:   
"Zuerst einmal bitte ich um die Erlaubnis, auch weiterhin an Bord der Enterprise bleiben zu dürfen."   
"Da Sie auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Starfleet Command hier sind, sehe ich keinen logischen Grund, Ihrer Bitte nicht zu entsprechen."   
"Danke, Commander. Aber da wäre noch etwas. Es ist so… Ich habe in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrfach mit Vulkaniern zusammengearbeitet. Daher weiß ich um die telepathischen Fähigkeiten ihres Volkes…."   
Spock versteifte sich fast unmerklich.   
"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, wie Sie den Angriff der Enterprise und des Frachters koordiniert haben."   
Riggs vermied es dabei zu erwähnen, auf welchem Weg er seine Informationen gewonnen hatte und baute auf die Diskretion des Vulkaniers nicht nachzufragen.   
  
"Daher möchte ich Sie bitten, mein diesbezügliches Wissen zu vervollständigen."   
Spocks Gesicht schien noch vulkanischer als sonst zu sein.  
  
"Ich bedaure, Mr. Riggs, aber die telepatischen Fähigkeiten meines Volkes gehören zu unserer Privatsphäre. Sie werden mit Außenstehenden nicht diskutiert. Bitte verstehen Sie, dass ich Ihnen daher keine Antwort darauf geben kann."   
  
Riggs war enttäuscht, erkannte aber, wie wenig Sinn es haben würde, den Vulkanier weiter zu bedrängen. Es war Zeit für einen Rückzug.   
  
"Wie Sie meinen. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden…"   
Der Vulkanier entließ Riggs mit einem Nicken.   
  
Der Reporter schlenderte tief in Gedanken versunken zurück zu seiner Kabine. Selbst wenn er Monate an Bord würde verweilen müssen, er schwor sich, das Geheimnis um Kirk, seinen Ersten Offizier und die Vergangenheit zu lösen.   
  
_und nun die Fortsetzung..._

* * *

Story by Zelda Scott, 2004  
Star Trek ist ein eingetragenes Warenzeichen der Paramount Picture Corporation, eine Verletzung dieses Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Die Reparaturarbeiten auf der Enterprise hielten nun schon gut eine Woche an. Eine Woche, in denen sie Sternbasis 11 umkreisten und die weitestgehend ereignislos ablief. Die Verletzten genasen entweder oder starben und wurden durch neues Personal ersetzt. Einfach, austauschbar. Die Ingenieure arbeiteten beinahe rund um die Uhr, um die teilweise ganz erheblich beschädigte Enterprise wieder in einen flugtauglichen Zustand zu versetzten.   
  
Der Anblick der Schäden hatte Riggs nur zu sehr verdeutlicht, WIE knapp sie der Vernichtung entgangen waren und von Zeit zu Zeit fragte er sich, ob er noch alle Sinne beisammen hatte, freiwillig länger zu bleiben. Stoff für einen Artikel hatte er, zwar nicht gerade für einen befriedigenden Artikel, aber immerhin - es würde reichen. Er seufzte. - Das war nicht seine Art. Er hatte Blut geleckt, leider sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.   
  
Die gefangenen Piraten waren auf die Sternbasis überstellt worden, wo Riggs zu seinem Leidwesen keinerlei Kameras zur Verfügung hatte. So wusste er nur das, was auf dem Schiff die Runde machte. Zwei Piraten war es gelungen, Selbstmord zu begehen, die anderen standen unter strengster Bewachung und hatten trotz eindringlicher Befragung nichts Preis gegeben. Jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg zur Erde. Manchmal war es wirklich hinderlich, sich an einen Ehrenkodex halten zu müssen…   
  
Kirk war noch immer nicht aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden, aber es ging ihm wohl inzwischen etwas besser. Spock kümmerte sich um alle Details und hatte verkündet, dass ihr nächster Auftrag lautete, den Stützpunkt der Piraten zu finden und ihre Hintergründe zu klären. Niemand war davon besonders überrascht.   
  
Riggs stocherte weiterhin lustlos in seinem Essen herum und versuchte, den Krach naher Reparaturarbeiten aus seinen Gedanken zu befreien, als der russische Navigator zusammen mit Sulu die Messe betrat. Schnell sah er wieder auf seine Rühreier - beziehungsweise dem, was der Replikator dafür hielt. Wie konnte man das nur täglich essen? Der Raum war eher spärlich besetzt, die Mittagszeit für die meisten schon vorbei.   
  
"Bin ich froh, dass McCoy mich endlich entlassen hat", verkündete Sulu gerade und balancierte ein Tablett mit Spaghetti vor sich her.   
"Kann ich mir denken. Ist ja auch überfüllt. Weißt du es schon? Miller hat es erwischt."   
"Ja, ich weiß. Eine Schande. Aber es hätten noch mehr werden können."   
"Diesmal war es wirklich knapp. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das der Captain uns da noch mal rausholt."   
"Der Captain und Mr. Spock nicht zu vergessen. Würde mich nur mal interessieren, wie sie das angestellt haben. Irgend so ein vulkanischer Hokuspokus. Dem Captain hat es allerdings nicht so gut bekommen."   
"Hast du ihn gesehen?"   
"Nicht oft. McCoy behütet ihn stärker als eine Glucke ihr Küken. Aber wie ich den Captain kenne, wird er sich nicht mehr länger hinhalten lassen. Ich habe ihn schon umherwandern sehen. Hat dem guten Doktor fast einen Herzinfarkt beschert."   
Chekov grinste.   
"Kann ich mir denken. Weißt du schon, wie es weitergeht?"   
"Nur Vermutungen, nichts konkretes. Aber ich hoffe, dass wir bald aufbrechen und die Schweine kriegen."   
  
Zwei weitere Tage vergingen, in denen es auf dem Schiff keinen einzigen ruhigen Ort gab. Wenn zur Abwechslung mal nirgendwo gehämmert, geschraubt oder sonst etwas irgendwie repariert wurde, pochte es in Riggs Kopf weiter. Er hatte Olav versprochen, ihm einen Zwischenbericht zu schicken, aber er war kläglich daran gescheitert. Nichts wollte ihm gelingen. Unruhig wanderte er auf dem Schiff umher und so geschah es, dass er an der Krankenstation vorbei lief, als Kirk gerade herauskam. Also hatte McCoy ihn letztendlich doch entlassen. So wirklich gesund sah der Captain zwar nicht aus, aber er hatte einen sicheren Gang. Er grüßte kurz und ging dann an ihm vorbei.   
  
Sein Anblick beschwor die Erinnerungen herauf, die er schon längere Zeit niederkämpfte. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann lief er Kirk kurzerhand hinterher. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an dem Turbolift an, die Türen schlossen sich bereits. Überrascht hielt Kirk den Lift auf und Riggs schlüpfte hinein. Der Blick des Captains war eindeutig fragend. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Auf einmal fehlten ihm, der mit Worten sein Geld verdiente, der für seine besonders ausgefeilten Berichte auf fast allen Welten der Föderation hoch geachtet war, die Worte.   
  
Schließlich fragte er:   
"Wie geht es Ihnen?" Der Satz blieb ihm fast im Hals stecken. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wie es diesem Mann ging. Oder doch?   
"McCoy hat mich entlassen. Aber sie wollen auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus, nicht wahr?"   
Nun war es an Riggs, überrascht auszusehen.   
"Ja… Es gibt da etwas, das ich mit Ihnen besprechen will. Es ist… privat."   
"Können Sir mir sagen, worum es geht?"   
"Das würde ich lieber unter vier Augen tun."   
Kirk überlegte kurz und erwiderte dann:   
"Kommen Sie heute Abend um 1900 in meine Kabine, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."   
Riggs nickte.   
"Danke. Ich werde da sein."   
  
Der Chronometer in Riggs Quartier bewegte sich langsam aber unaufhörlich weiter. 18.35. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Seine Hände waren bereits schweißnass und er fühlte sich ausgepumpt, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich. Aber ohne die wohlige Schwere. Stattdessen war er unruhig und der Drang, hin und her zu laufen, fast unwiderstehlich. 18.36.   
  
Zögernd und widerwillig setzte er sich vor den Computer. Noch einmal verharrte er kurz, dann rief er eine bestimmte Datei auf. Das Antlitz einer jungen Frau in Starfleet-Uniform erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Anne. Riggs schluckte. Nach all den Jahren hatte ihr Anblick nichts von seiner Wirkung verloren. Ihre Augen sahen direkt in sein Herz, wühlten sein Innerstes auf, so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Allein ihr Foto reichte, um all den Schmerz in ihm wieder so lebendig sein zu lassen wie an dem Tag, an dem er von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte. Nicht nur sie war gestorben, sie hatte einen großen Teil von ihm mitgenommen.   
  
In gewisser Weise war sie Schuld an seiner Kariere. Er war davon gerannt, irgendwo hin, hatte sich in Arbeit gestürzt, um vergessen zu können. Aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Riggs betätigte eine weitere Taste. Eine Videoaufzeichnung begann, zeigte einen in tristen Starfleet-Farben gehaltenen Raum und mehrere hohe Offiziere. Alle in Uniformen, einige davon mit den Insignien des juristischen Korps. Das Video zeigte nicht die ganze Anhörung, begann mittendrin. Ein junger Mann wurde gerade befragt. Ein junger James Kirk.   
  
"… Tod der Landegruppe, bestehend aus den Lieutnants McGruder, Lee, Szan, Lind und Fähnrich Quai sagen können. Sie hatten das Kommando?"   
"Das ist richtig."   
"Was war Ihre Aufgabe?"   
"Captain Garrovick hatte uns angewiesen, den vierten Planeten von Zil auf Spuren von Dilithium zu untersuchen. Schon bald stießen wir auf ein großes Vorkommen. Thomas McGruder war unser Geologe, bestätige die außergewöhnliche Tatsache und so blieben wir länger als geplant auf dem unbewohnten Planeten. Anne Lind beamte zu uns hinunter, um den Fund auf technische Verwertung zu überprüfen."   
"Anne Lind war Ingenieurin?"   
"Ja, allerdings gehörte sie nicht zur regulären Besatzung der Farragut. Sie war auf dem Weg zu einer wichtigen Konferenz."   
"Warum bekam dann ausgerechnet sie und nicht jemand anderes die Aufgabe?"   
"Sie hatte wohl die Daten von McGruder gesehen und bat um diesen Auftrag."   
"Warum? Ist es nicht so, dass Sie um ihre Anwesenheit ersucht hatten?"   
"Das ist richtig, aber…?"   
"Und ist es nicht auch richtig, dass Sie die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Landegruppe hatten?"   
"Ja. Ich hatte die Verantwortung und es ist meine Schuld, dass niemand überlebt hat."   
Hastig schaltete Riggs die Aufzeichnung ab, aber er hatte bereits genug gehört. Es war Zeit, Kirk direkt zu fragen, was damals wirklich passiert war.   
  
Der Türsummer schien unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren widerzuhallen. Riggs wischte sich gerade die klammen Hände an seiner Hose ab, als die Türen vor ihm auseinander glitten. Durch seine Aufzeichnungen war ihm das spartanisch wirkende Innere von Kirks Kabine vertraut geworden, aber keine Videoaufzeichnung schaffte es, die wirkliche Atmosphäre eines Raumes und seines Bewohners einzufangen.   
  
Kirk sah ihn ernst und leicht fragend an, während er ihm einen Begrüßungsdrink und einen Platz anbot. Mehr, um sich zu beruhigen denn aus wirklichem Interesse heraus hatte er Kirks Angebot angenommen und drehte nun einen Saurianischen Brandy zwischen seinen Händen. Schon kurios, dass Kirk in dieser Hinsicht seinen Geschmack zu teilen schien. Schließlich wurde es Zeit, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Die Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen, hatte eine Entwicklung in Gang gesetzt, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Also erzählte Riggs, warum er hier war. Zuerst stockend, dann immer fließender. Kirks Gesicht verdunkelte sich.   
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Anne Lind Verwandte hatte."   
"Das hatte sie nicht. Wir waren verlobt, aber nicht verwandt."   
"Ich bedaure Ihren Verlust."   
"Bedauern bringt mich nicht weiter. Ich bin hier, weil ich die Wahrheit wissen will. Ihre Version der Wahrheit. Was ist wirklich geschehen?"   
"Ich…"   
"Captain Kirk auf die Brücke. Captain Kirk auf die Brücke. Alarmstufe Rot, alle Mann Kampfstationen."   
Uhuras Stimme hallte durch das Schiff, begleitet von dem ohrenbetäubenden Krach der Sirenen. Für einen Moment sah Kirk genauso verblüfft aus, wie Riggs sich fühlte. Immerhin befanden sie sich nicht im offenen Raum sondern umkreisten eine Raumstation.   
Kirk fand recht schnell in seine Rolle als Captain zurück, sprang auf und war schon aus der Tür, bevor Riggs überhaupt wusste, was los war. Zwei Schocksekunden später eilte er ebenfalls zur Brücke.   
  
Das Bild, das sich ihnen auf dem Hauptbildschirm bot, war so unglaublich, dass nicht nur Riggs Mühe zu haben schien, die Einzelheiten in sich aufzunehmen. Die Raumstation war an etlichen Stellen beschädigt, schwere Kreuzer feuerten.   
  
"Lagebericht", verlangte Kirk, der gerade mit Riggs zusammen aus dem Turbolift trat.   
Spock erhob sich ruhig vom Kommandosessel. Dr. McCoy stand bereits daneben.   
"Sechs schwere Kreuzer sind vor 3,21 Minuten aufgetaucht und haben die Station unter Beschuss genommen. Die Enterprise wurde bislang verschont. Es handelt sich dabei um die gleichen Piraten, die wir…"   
"Sir, ich empfange einen Hilferuf der Station. Admiral Bright", unterbrach Uhura.   
"Auf den Schirm", sagte Kirk und setzte sich.   
Ein grauhaariger Mann in der Uniform eines Starfleet-Admirals erschien auf dem Bildschirm.   
"Jim… Die Station wird angegriffen. Enterkommandos befinden sich auf dem Weg hierhin. Es sind zu viele, sie können uns nicht retten. Ich gebe Ihnen den Befehl, die Enterprise in Sicherheit zu bringen und Starfleet Command zu informieren, dasss… aahhh."   
Ein Phaserstrahl leckte wie eine Lanze durch das Bild, dann verschwamm es gänzlich. Kirk überlegte nicht lange.   
"Mr. Sulu, kappen Sie alle Verankerungen, Chekov, berechnen Sie einen Kurs zur Erde. Höchstgeschwindigkeit."   
Bestätigungen trafen von allen Seiten ein. McCoy drehte sich ungläubig zu Kirk um.   
"Jim, du kannst die Station doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen!"   
"Du hast Bright gehört, Pille."   
"Aber…"   
"Ich befolge meine Befehle, Pille, aber ich habe nicht vor, den Admiral im Stich zu lassen. Spock, werden wir verfolgt?"   
"Positiv. Drei Kreuzer haben unseren Kurs aufgenommen, aber sie werden uns nicht einholen können."   
"Gut. Vermutlich haben sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Scotty die Enterprise so schnell wieder flott kriegt. Pille, ich will, dass du ein paar medizinische Notfallgüter zusammenkramst und in 10 Minuten im Hangardeck bist."   
"Aber…"   
"Kein aber. Wir bringen die Enterprise in Sicherheit, aber der Admiral hat nichts dagegen gesagt, dass wir nicht mit Shuttles zur Station fliegen können. Hatte Scotty nicht mit der Romulanischen Tarnvorrichtung experimentiert?"   
"In der Tat, Sir, aber…"   
"Gut. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sich die Galileo und die Kopernicus tarnen können, wenn wir uns der Station nähern. In zehn Minuten will ich aufbrechen. Sulu, Sie übernehmen das Kommando über die Enterprise. Auf der Kopernicus werden mich Chekov, Mr. Scott, Uhura, Pille, zwei Sicherheitsleute.. und.."   
"und ich sie begleiten", beendete Riggs den Satz.   
"Sie?" echote Kirk.   
"Ich", bestätigte Riggs mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.   
Kirk schritt eine Grimasse und sagte dann resigniert:   
".. und Mr. Riggs begleiten. Das zweite Shuttle fliegt Spock. Und nehmen Sie so viele unserer Sicherheitsleute mit wie reinpassen."   
  
Kirk saß am Steuer der Kopernikus. Mr. Scott hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, beide Shuttles mit einer Tarnvorrichtung auszustatten und so flogen sie direkt zwischen zwei der Piratenkreuzer hindurch, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Die beiden Schiffe, die die Enterprise verfolgt hatten, waren zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls wieder zurückgekehrt, da sie eingesehen hatten, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben würden. Die Atmosphäre der Anspannung war beinahe greifbar. Selbst in der kurzen Zeit, die seit dem Gespräch mit dem Admiral vergangen war, hatte sich der Zustand der Station dramatisch verschlechtert.   
  
Selbst, wenn sie über so etwas wie Schutzschilde verfügt hätte, spätestens jetzt wäre davon nichts mehr übrig gewesen. Geschickt lenkte Kirk das Shuttle unbeschadet in eine Landebucht, deren Tor einem Angriff der Piraten zum Opfer gefallen war, das zweite Shuttle traf wenig später ein.   
  
Da durch die Öffnung zum Weltraum auch keine Dekompression stattfinden konnte, verteilte Chekov Lebenserhaltungsgürtel an alle, während Kirk eine der Motivations- und Belehrungsreden hielt, die Riggs am aller wenigsten ausstehen konnte.   
  
Kaum, dass er es sich versah, stand er schon auf dem Boden des Hangardecks und versuchte, das Glimmen des Lebenserhaltungsgürtels zu ignorieren. Auch die Besatzung des anderen Shuttles war ausgestiegen. Kirk vergewisserte sich, dass alle da waren und ging dann voraus. Noch im Shuttle hatte Kirk erklärt, dass er versuchen wollte, zuerst die Herzzentren der Station zu sichern. Zum einen würde das das Rechenzentrum sein, von wo der Computerzugriff für die ganze Station gesperrt werden konnte. Zum anderen die Ops, das Äquivalent der Brücke.   
  
Als die Enterprise-Leute den Hangar verließen, teilten sie sich wie von Geisterhand in zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine lief nach links, den Weg zum Kommando-Zentrum, die andere nach rechts. Spocks Gruppe war jedoch wesentlich kleiner und bestand außer dem Vulkanier selbst nur aus zwei Sicherheitsleuten.   
  
Riggs hatte sich sofort dafür entschieden, dass er bei der größten Gruppe bleiben würde - alleine schon, weil es mehr Sicherheit gab.   
Auf den Gängen wurde das ganze Ausmaß der Schäden sichtbar, überall waren Platten aus den Wänden herausgestürzt und behinderten das Vorankommen. Und doch war die Lebenserhaltung noch in Takt, so dass sie nach einer Zeit ihre Gürtel deaktivierten. Aber etwas war merkwürdig. Die Gänge waren, abgesehen von den Trümmern, vollständig verwaist. Keine Leichen, keine Verwundeten und keine Piraten.   
  
Dann lag das Kommando-Zentrum direkt vor ihnen. Der Anblick war dem der Enterprise-Brücke nicht einmal unähnlich. Was aber ganz und gar nicht ähnlich wirkte, waren die Orioner, die Seite an Seite mit einem alles andere als toten Admiral Bright standen.   
  
Die Situation, die sich den Leuten von der Enterprise hier bot, war so bizarr, dass sich für einen Moment niemand rührte. Dann aber ging es los. Von allen Seiten stürzten Leute auf die Neuankömmlinge. Riggs verlor schon sehr schnell den Überblick, suchte sich eine Ecke und versuchte, einen Sinn in das zu bekommen, was seine Augen ihm vermittelten. Admiral Bright trat auf ihn zu.   
  
"Ahh, welche Ehre. Mr. Riggs, nehme ich an?"   
"Was geht hier vor?"   
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"   
"Allerdings. Sie verraten die Föderation."   
"Nicht doch. Ganz so hart würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. Ich denke nur, dass die Förderation etwas, sagen wir, liberaler, sein sollte."   
  
Der Kampf war inzwischen fast zum Erliegen gekommen, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass immer mehr Angreifer auf die Enterprise-Leute einstürmten und sie schließlich mehr als vier zu eins unterlegen waren. Mit einiger Genugtuung stellte Riggs fest, dass weit mehr Piraten als Starfleet-Personal auf dem Boden lagen, aber es half nichts. Kirk gehörte zu den letzten, die sich noch wehrten, aber schließlich rammte ihm jemand ein abgebrochenes Metall-Teil einer Konsole in den Magen. Fast augenblicklich brach Kirk zusammen und damit war der Kampf mehr oder weniger beendet.   
  
"Bringt alle bis auf den Reporter, den Captain, den entzückenden Lieutnant und den Arzt in eine Arrestzelle. Und bewacht sie gut."   
  
McCoy hatte fast augenblicklich versucht, zu Kirk zu eilen, wurde aber von zwei Wachen daran gehindert. Das Chaos auf der Ops löste sich etwas auf, als neben den Piraten nur noch Uhura, McCoy, Kirk und Riggs zurück blieben.   
  
"Was um alles in der Welt…", begann McCoy, wurde aber von Bright unterbrochen.   
"Nicht doch. Sie sind der Schiffsarzt?"   
"Ja, aber…"   
"Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie Ihren Captain wieder beleben. Er soll ja nicht den ganzen Spaß verschlafen."   
McCoy beugte sich über Kirk, fuhr ihn ein paar Mal mit einem Trikorder ab.   
"Er hat ganz schön was abbekommen und…"   
"Das interessiert mich alles nicht, Doktor. Geben sie ihm einfach irgendwas."   
McCoy rang sichtlich mit sich, holte dann aber ein HypoSpray heraus. Kirk fing an zu blinzeln und richtete sich dann mühsam auf. Trotz seiner Benommenheit erfasste er die Lage mit einem Blick.   
  
"Gemäß Sternenflotten-Regel Nr. …"   
"Ja, ja, ich sehe mich als verhaftet an, wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen. Es wird aber nichts an der allgemeinen Lage ändern."   
"Was wollen Sie?"   
"Sie, Captain."   
"Mich?"   
  
"Dass Sie mich nicht falsch verstehen, Sie selbst sind mir herzlich egal. Aber mein orionischer Freund hier hat noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit Ihnen zu begleichen."   
Hinter Bright trat ein grünhäutiger Mann hervor, den Riggs noch nie zuvor gesehen und der sich bislang im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.   
"Und wer sind Sie?" frage Kirk ohne die Spur eines Erkennens in den Augen.   
"Mein Name wird Ihnen nichts sagen und tut nichts zur Sache. Aber ich war für die Corridan-Mission verantwortlich."   
"Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie sind auf ihrem Planeten in Ungnade gefallen und wollen sich an mir rächen? Kommen Sie, lassen Sie sich etwas Originelleres einfallen."  
  
Der Orioner trat vor und haute Kirk eine runter, so dass Blut aus den Mundwinkeln des Captains lief.   
"Ihnen wird der Spaß noch vergehen. Es geht um weit mehr als bloß um Rache. Sie sollten Ihre Position nicht überschätzen."   
"Um was geht es dann?"   
Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Riggs um, der sich so unerwartet in die Unterhaltung eingemischt hatte.   
"Sie konnten immerhin nicht wissen, dass Kirk zur Station kommen würde."   
"Sehr scharfsinnig", kommentierte Bright und fuhr fort:   
"Sie verdienen Ihren Ruf zu Recht. Kirk ist nur eine Zugabe. Um was es uns eigentlich geht ist die Zerstörung von Starfleet."   
  
Riggs konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, spürte dabei aber gleichzeitig einen Anflug von Schuld. Nicht mal einen Monat zuvor hätte er jede derartige Petition unbesehen unterzeichnet. Sich aber auf die gleiche Ebene wie diese Irren zu begeben….   
"Lachen Sie nur, aber…"   
"Warum?" fragte Kirk dazwischen.   
"Mein Sohn wurde unehrenhaft aus der Flotte entlassen, darum. Der Andor-Skandal…"   
"Da war Ihr Sohn drin verwickelt?" mischte sich Uhura ein,   
"Jaa. Es war natürlich ein Fehler von ihm, aber Sie haben ihm das ganze Leben ruiniert."   
"Er kann froh sein, dass er nur unehrenhaft entlassen wurde und nicht in ein Gefängnis gewandert ist", stellte Kirk kalt fest. "Drogen-Schmuggel war schon immer eines der letzten Verbrechen, gerade für einen Starfleet-Offizier."   
"Er war noch so jung, er…"   
"Er war erwachsen. Er wusste genau, was er tat."   
"Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, das zu beurteilen."   
"Das braucht es gar nicht. Andere haben bereits über ihn geurteilt."   
"Und dafür werden sie zahlen. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich Starfleet gewidmet. Meine Ehe ist kaputt gegangen, viele Kameraden sind gefallen. Aber jetzt ist Schluss."   
"Und was haben Sie mit Ihrer Crew gemacht?"   
"Die ist in ihren Quartieren eingesperrt. Da fällt mir ein…"   
In diesem Moment flackerte das Licht, dann wurde alles schwarz. Monitore, Schwerkraft - alles war auf einmal weg.   
  
Riggs spürte, wie ihm jemand kräftig auf den Fuß trat, was durch die fehlende Schwerkraft jedoch einiges an Wirkung verfehlte. Dann wurde er zur Seite gestoßen und wenig später schwebte er unmotiviert in der Gegend herum. Es war ein unwirkliches Gefühl, da bei absoluter Schwärze niemand sagen konnte, wo oben und unten war.   
  
Um ihn herum waren Kampfgeräusche zu hören, obwohl es ihm schleierhaft war, wie irgendjemand wissen konnte, wem er gerade die Faust in den Magen rammte - wenn es denn überhaupt der Magen war. Wenigstens waren die Enterprise-Leute eindeutig in der Minderheit und konnten daher eher damit rechnen, einen Überraschungstreffer zu platzieren.   
  
Als hätte dieser Gedanke etwas ausgelöst, fühlte Riggs sich von der Wucht eines Fausthiebes durch die Gegend geschoben. Sein Flug wurde erst durch ein Geländer unterbrochen. Die Schmerzen ignorierend klammerte er sich dankbar daran fest. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wofür diese Dinger überhaupt gut waren. Bislang hatte er angenommen, der einzige Sinn dieser Geländer wäre der, der Crew bei einem Ionensturm die Rippen zu brechen. Nun ja. Seiner Erinnerung nach musste das Geländer nahe der Tür sein, was bedeutete…   
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren sowohl Licht als auch Schwerkraft wieder da und alle plumpsten sandsackartig zu Boden. Der Reporter rieb sich etwas unelegant seine vier Buchstaben, war aber froh, dass er ausgerechnet so gefallen war. Die Helligkeit brannte nach der absoluten Schwärze in den Augen und nur mühsam schälten sich die Konturen der Ops aus der Finsternis. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war etwas wüst, um es höflich auszudrücken. Überall lagen Körper ineinander verknäuelt herum, teilweise auch in Stellungen, die unter anderen Umständen eindeutig peinlich gewirkt hätten. Während die zu Boden Gefallenen noch versuchten, ihre Gliedmaßen zu sortieren, hörte Riggs hinter sich eine ruhige, emotionslose Stimme.   
  
"Bitte bewegen Sie sich langsam. Ich trage einen Phaser bei mir, der auf gestreute Betäubung eingestellt ist. Falls einer von Ihnen eine hastige Bewegung macht, werde ich nicht zögern, alle zu betäuben."   
Riggs drehte den Kopf und sah Commander Spock und die beiden Sicherheitswächter. Letztere sahen etwas mitgenommen aus, während der Vulkanier wie immer den Eindruck vermittelte, als hätte er sich frisch onduliert. Vermutlich hat er ein besonders gutes Haargel, dachte Riggs noch, nur um sich sofort zu fragen, ob er sie noch alle beisammen hatte.   
  
Etwas umständlich stand er auf und stellte sich seitlich hinter einen Sicherheitswächter - man konnte ja nie wissen. Bright, Uhura und Kirk hatten sich schon hochgearbeitet, als der orionische Anführer nach einer Waffe griff. Der Vulkanier zögerte nicht lange. Der Betäubungsstrahl leckte über das Menschenknäuel und schickte es zurück in seinen Ursprungszustand. Wie bei einer Marionette, der die Fäden durchgeschnitten werden, sanken alle wieder zurück.   
"Ich fürchte", kommentierte Spock trocken, "dass wir die Piraten nun in die Arrestzellen tragen müssen."   
  
Relativ schnell wurde die Station wieder belebt. Es war für den Vulkanier ein leichtes, die Sperren der Quartiere aufzuheben und somit die Besatzung und die sonstigen Bewohner der Station zu befreien. Die Anzahl der Piraten war erschreckend gering. Bright hatte alle mit einer perfekten Tarnung hereingelegt und die Technik systematisch sabotiert. Den Rest hatten die angreifenden Schiffe erledigt. Zurück geblieben war nur mehr das Skelett der ursprünglichen Station, aber das Personal ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen. Sobald allen klar war, was vorgefallen war, gingen sie tatkräftig an die Arbeit. Riggs erlebte ein Gefühl von déjà-vu, als überall gehämmert, geschweißt und repariert wurde - und abermals gab es kein Entrinnen.   
  
Auf Spocks Geheiß waren die Gefangenen sediert worden, bis McCoy Gelegenheit erhielt, einen genauen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Nach den bisherigen Erfahrungen der Enterprise war es wahrscheinlich, dass irgendwo am Körper ein Selbstmordmechanismus angebracht war.   
  
Riggs hatte darauf bestanden, bei der Untersuchung als stummer Zuhörer anwesend zu sein und letztendlich war es ihm zu Gute gekommen, dass alle etwas Besseres zu tun hatten, als mit ihm zu debattieren. Als er die Krankenstation der Station 16 Stunden später betrat, hatte er erneut das Gefühl, eine schon bekannte Szene zu erleben. Die Einrichtung war der der Enterprise ganz und gar nicht unähnlich, allerdings etwas großzügiger angelegt.   
  
Wesentlich mehr Betten waren aufgereiht und fast alle waren besetzt. Etliche bei den Angriffen Verletzte lagen auf der einen Seite, die meisten schliefen. Auf der anderen lag ein sedierter und festgeschnallter Bright, daneben in der gleichen Kondition der Anführer der Orioner. Zu Riggs Überraschung war die darauf folgende Liege mit Kirk besetzt. Er runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. McCoy hatte seinen Blick trotzdem aufgefangen und richtig gedeutet.   
  
"Der Captain hat so einiges abbekommen und da wir jetzt sowieso nichts tun können, habe ich ihm was gegeben, damit er die Zeit zur Abwechslung mal sinnvoll nutzt."   
Riggs wurde einer Antwort enthoben, da in diesem Moment Commander Spock und Lieutnant Uhura hereinkamen. Auf dem Gesicht der Kommunikations-Offizierin befand sich - neben einigen von Schlafmangel herrührenden Schatten - ein sehr zufriedener Ausdruck. Ohne, dass es einer Nachfrage bedurft hätte, verkündete sie:   
"Die Kom-Verbindung ist repariert und ich habe gerade mit Scotty gesprochen. Die Enterprise ist auf dem Weg zu uns und wird in ca. 3 Stunden hier sein."   
Das Strahlen ging auf McCoy über. Der Arzt wippte auf den Zehen.   
"Das sind ja endlich mal gute Nachrichten. Gibt es schon was Neues von Starfleet Command?"   
"Ja. Sie schicken Verstärkung hierher, die beim Wiederaufbau helfen soll und noch so einiges mehr. Die Enterprise soll den Stützpunkt der Piraten finden."   
"Gleich wieder unterwegs, wie? Aber ich kann die Leute hier nicht ohne medizinische Versorgung lassen. Der Stationsarzt war unter den Todesopfern."   
"Ich bedaure, Dr. McCoy, aber Sie werden vorerst hier bleiben."   
"Hier bleiben?" Der Artet schrie fast. "Kommt nicht in Frage!"   
"Diese Entscheidung stammt von Starfleet Command und ist unwiderruflich. Die Gorgus hat nicht genug medizinisches Fachpersonal. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, dass auch der Captain und Admiral Bright vorerst auf der Station bleiben sollen."   
"Jim? Das wird ihm nicht gefallen."   
"Ihm das zu erklären, wird Ihre Aufgabe sein, Doktor. Die Enterprise bricht auf, sobald der Nachschub angekommen ist."   
  
"Die Enterprise ist weg?"   
Kirks Pulsrate hatte sich in den letzten 10 Sekunden nahezu verdoppelt. McCoy fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo über der Konsole des Biobettes und versuchte, den Captain nicht direkt anzusehen.   
"Jim, bitte beruhige dich doch…"   
"Mich beruhigen? Mein Schiff ist da draußen und wird in eine potentielle Kampfsituation hineingeschickt. Und da soll ich mich nicht aufregen?"   
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich gerade in dein Quartier entlassen Jim, aber wenn du die Sache nicht gelassener siehst, werde ich dich hier behalten."   
Kirk schwang die Beine über den Rand der Liege.   
"Du wirst mich schon deshalb nicht hier behalten, weil du das Bett brauchst."   
"Das ist wohl wahr, aber deine Gesundheit hat Vorrang."   
Kirk grinste schief.   
"Du genießt diese Situation wohl so richtig, was Pille?"   
"Der Arzt verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel, seine Stimme hatte aber einen ernsten Unterton, als er fortfuhr:   
"Ich bin auch nicht begeistert, dass man uns zurück gelassen hat. Aber Spock weiß, was er tut. Erzähl ihm das um Gottes willen nicht, aber er ist ein Genie und wird dein Schiff heil wieder bringen. Habe Vertrauen zu ihm"   
"Ich vertraue Spock mit meinem Leben. Es ist nur…"   
"Ich weiß Jim. Lehne dich zurück, du hast in letzter Zeit etwas zuviel abgekriegt, selbst für deine Verhältnisse." Kirk seufzte.   
"Wer ist noch alles hier?"   
"Bright natürlich, dann noch die orionischen Gefangenen. Und Riggs, der Reporter."   
"Von der Enterprise?"   
McCoy schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Niemand."   
"Großartig."   
Damit stand Kirk endgültig auf.   
"Wo willst du hin?"   
"Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich dürfte aufstehen."   
"Jaa, aber nur, um dich irgendwo anders wieder hinzulegen."   
"Keine Sorge, nichts anderes habe ich vor."   
  
Kirk dachte nicht daran, sich irgendwo hinzulegen. Schlimm genug, dass sein Schiff ihn zurück gelassen hatte, in den letzten paar Stunden waren praktisch alle Ereignisse an ihm vorbei gegangen und er hatte die Absicht, diesen Sachverhalt schnellstmöglich zu korrigieren. Auf der Ops musste er allerdings feststellen, dass Captain Collins das Kommando übernommen hatte. Die etwa fünfzig jährige Frau bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick, setzte ihn aber dennoch kurz ins Bild, nur um ihn im Anschluss wieder hinaus zu komplementieren.   
  
So kam es, dass Kirk in der Offiziersmesse landete und sich erstmal ein ausgewachsenes Mittagessen gönnte. Er wollte gerade den ersten Bissen nehmen, als Riggs hereinkam. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, als der Reporter noch in der Tür stand und Kirk erkannte deutlich, dass der andere zögerte, offenbar dicht davor, einfach auf dem Absatz umzukehren. Dann aber gab sich der Reporter einen Ruck, holte sich seinerseits ein Essen und kam auf Kirk zu.   
  
"Ist dieser Platz noch frei?" fragte Riggs und kam sich angesichts einer gähnenden Leere an dem für acht Personen konzipierten Tisch etwas dümmlich vor.   
Kirk nickte und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.   
Fast erleichtert ließ sich Riggs fallen.   
  
Olav war über seine Entscheidung, auf der Station zu bleiben, nicht eben glücklich gewesen. Andererseits hatte er auch eingesehen, dass die Chancen, seinen besten Reporter an Bord der Enterprise zu verlieren, nicht allzu schlecht standen. Auf Kirks Gesicht stand zu lesen, dass er zumindest eine wage Ahnung hatte, was Riggs mit ihm besprechen wollte. Als dieser schließlich anfing, stumm in seinem Essen herumzustochern, legte der Captain seine Gabel mit einer betonten Geste zur Seite und sah sein Gegenüber Ernst an.   
"Sie wollten mit mir über Anne Lind sprechen?"   
Riggs hörte auf so zu tun, als sei sein Essen ihm wichtig. Auf einmal war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er Kirks Version wirklich hören wollte. Überrascht über sich selbst nickte er mechanisch.   
"Wie viel wissen Sie?" fragte Kirk direkt.   
"Nur das, was in der offiziellen Anhörung bekannt wurde."   
Kirk sah milde überrascht aus.   
"Die war als geheim klassifiziert", stellte er fest.   
Riggs lächelte dünn.   
"Ich habe so meine Möglichkeiten."   
"Das glaube ich Ihnen gern", erwiderte Kirk trocken und fuhr dann fort:   
"Wie dem auch sei, Sie haben ein Recht, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren. Sie wissen, dass Anne Lind durch meine Hand starb."   
"Ja", erwiderte Riggs bitter. "Und ich habe nie verstanden, warum Sie dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden sind."   
Kirk schien sich innerlich zu sammeln.   
"In der Anhörung wurden nicht alle Fakten bekannt. Einiges wurde soweit unter Verschluss gehalten, so dass selbst die meisten Beteiligten nicht wussten, was geschah."   
"Und was, bitte, geschah dann nun wirklich auf diesem verdammten Planten?"   
Riggs schrie fast und duckte sich hastig, als einige Leute zu ihnen herübersahen.   
"Ich dürfte Ihnen das nicht erzählen, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Bekannt ist, dass wir auf Zil IV auf ein großes Dilithium-Vorkommen stießen. Besser gesagt: wir dachten, dass es so wäre. Kaum, dass wir unten ankamen, veränderten sich die Sensordaten auf eigentümliche Weise.   
Unsere Landegruppe bestand zu einem Grossteil aus wissenschaftlichen Spezialisten und so war ich der einzige, der nicht begeistert im Gestein herumwühlte. Schon am ersten Abend benahm sich Fähnrich Quai seltsam, aber niemand dachte sich etwas dabei. Dennoch hatte ich irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl und ich bat Anne Lind, herunter zu beamen und sich die Mineralien einmal anzusehen bzw. die Sensordaten für mich zu überprüfen. Ich kannte sie von der Akademie und war schon damals von ihrer Genialität beeindruckt."   
"Und damit brachten Sie sie um."  
  
Kirk nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.   
"Damit noch nicht. Anne untersuchte die Proben und beschloss, diese auseinander zu nehmen. Daraufhin drehte Fähnrich Quai fast durch, auch zwei der anderen. Sie bedrohten Anne und mich mit Phasern, aber wir konnten sie dann doch betäuben. Schließlich erkannten wir, dass auch ihre Biowerte sich denen der Mineralien angeglichen hatten. Wir informierten die Farrragut und wurden isoliert. Die Situation auf dem Planten wurde immer schlimmer. Schließlich erkannten wir, dass die Mineralien keine Mineralien waren. Jedenfalls nicht nur.   
Es stellte sich heraus, dass wir nicht die ersten gewesen waren, die das Dilithium auf dem Planeten entdeckt hatten. Tatsächlich war eine große Firma bereits vor uns dort gewesen und hatte dort ihre Forschungsabreiten durchgeführt. Sie sahen eine Veredelung der Kristalle vor, die jedoch misslang. Das ganze lag zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt ungefähr zwei Jahre zurück. Starfleet war informiert, aber irgendein Schreibtischhengst hat die Information unter Verschluss gehalten."   
  
"Und was hat bei den Forschungsabreiten genau nicht funktioniert?"   
"Nun, zuerst hat das Ganze wohl recht viel versprechend ausgesehen. Die Kristalle erbrachten einen höheren Wirkungsgrad als ihre normalen Gegenstücke. Allerdings reagierte etwas in ihnen auf die durchgeführten Modifikationen auf merkwürdige Weise. Um es kurz zu machen: die veränderten Kristalle sonderten eine Substanz aus, die das Gehirn angriff. Der Konzern hatte alle Aktivitäten bezüglich der Kristalle eingestellt, nachdem alle Mitarbeiter einen langen und qualvollen Tod gestorben waren. Und auch den Mitgliedern der Landegruppe erging es nicht anders. Zuerst tobten sie, dann schrieen sie. Schließlich wanden sie sich in Todeskrämpfen, alles innerhalb von vier Tagen. Anne und ich erkannten, was uns bevorstand. Wir vernichteten die Mineralien so gut es ging und versuchten, uns zu isolieren. Als die anderen gestorben waren, lebten wir ettliche im Shuttle in Isolation und begannen zu hoffen, dass wir nicht betroffen sein würden. Dann jedoch fing es bei Anne an. Langsam zuerst, dann aber stärker werdend. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass sie infiziert war. Als ihre Qualen schlimmer wurden und sich ihr Geist zu vernebeln begann, bat sie mich, sie zu erlösen."   
Kirk beendete seinen Bericht mit leiser Stimme.   
"Mein Gott", flüsterte Riggs heiser. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und mit beleckter Zunge fuhr er sich über die Lippen. Nun wusste er es also. Irgendwie zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Kirks Version der Wahrheit entsprach. Plötzlich wollte er allein sein. Irgendwo, nur nicht hier. Ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren sprang er auf und lies Kirk allein zurück.   
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen in Untätigkeit, während die Station in einer kaum nachvollziehbaren Geschwindigkeit in ihren Urzustand zurückkehrte. Die Gefangenen waren mittlerweile auf dem Weg zur Erde, so schnell, dass Kirk nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, bis es zu spät war. Offenbar wollte Command den Fall von Bright so gut wie möglich unter Verschluss halten. Allein die Tatsache, dass Riggs mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war, kam für Starfleet einer Katastrophe gleich. Dennoch hatte der Captain sich darüber geärgert, da er sich gerne näher mit ihnen befasst hätte. Zudem wurde er immer nervöser, ohne einen konkreten Grund dafür benennen zu können. Er schob es auf die Untätigkeit und verbrachte große Teile seiner Zeit im Sportraum der Station oder in seinem Quartier, wo er sich stundenlang auf seiner Liege herumwälzte und die Decke anstarrte. Die Enterprise hatte sich bislang noch nicht gemeldet, was Kirk mehr beunruhigte, als er zuzugeben bereit war.   
Von dem Reporter hatte er nichts mehr gesehen und Kirk schätzte mit einem Anflug von Ironie, dass er wohl jetzt alle Chancen auf einen positiven Artikel vergessen konnte. Aber das kümmerte ihn kaum. Offizielle Ansichten hatten ihn noch nie gekümmert, egal, ob sie sich auf seine Person bezogen oder auf Vorschriften.   
  
Im Laufe der nächsten Tage trafen immer weitere Schiffe ein, darunter auch die neue Intrepid unter Captain T'Pul. Die Enterprise hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet und Kirks Ahnungen schienen sich zu bestätigen, als niemand an Bord seines Schiffes auf Kom-Signale reagierte. McCoy ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber auch er begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Auf der Krankenstation gab es mittlerweile für den Arzt nicht mehr allzu viel zu tun. Alle waren versorgt und die Pflege der Patienten ruhte hauptsächlich auf dem medizinischen Personal, dass neu auf der Station eingetroffen war.   
  
Die Ankunft der Intrepid verdeutlichte aber nur zu sehr, dass auch Starfleet sich Sorgen machte. So kam es, dass das Sternenschiff die Station nur wenige Stunden nach ihrer Ankunft wieder verließ und damit drei zusätzliche Passagiere beförderte. Riggs war in letzter Minute aufgetaucht, hatte irgendwas von "ertrage den verdammten Krach nicht mehr" gemurmelt und war dann in irgendeinem Winkel des großen Schiffes verschwunden.   
  
McCoy hatte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen können, als er diese Formulierung hörte, da er mit einer ziemlich ähnlichen Äußerung mindestens einmal pro Stunde das Pflegepersonal in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.   
  
Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ein Schiff zu betreten, dass wie die Enterprise aussah, aber eine ganz andere Atmosphäre ausstrahlte. McCoy überlegte, wie schwer das für Jim sein musste, der hier nicht mehr war als ein Besucher. Die Vulkanier behandelten ihre Gäste zuvorkommend, aber kühl. McCoy versuchte ein paar Mal, einige der Besatzungsmitglieder in ein Wortgefecht zu ziehen, sah aber irgendwann ein, dass es sinnlos war und wünschte sich insgeheim Spock zurück.   
  
Nur Kirk schaffte es irgendwie, mit der vulkanischen Kommandantin ins Gespräch zu kommen, ausgelöst von einem Besuch in der Sport-Halle der Intrepid, wo Kirk die Vulkanier mit seinen Kenntnissen des B'chthal überraschte, einer vulkanischen Kampfsport-Art.   
Dennoch verbrachten die drei einzigen Nicht-Vulkanier die meiste Zeit unter sich, wobei McCoy die gespannte Atmosphäre zwischen Kirk und Riggs auffiel. Jim wollte offenbar nicht darüber reden und der Reporter machte deutlich, dass es sein Beruf war, Fragen zu stellen und nicht, welche zu beantworten.   
  
Die Intrepid näherte sich schon sehr bald dem Punkt, an dem die Enterprise verschwunden sein musste und fand - nichts. Die Stelle im Weltraum war nicht besonders auffällig. Tatsächlich war sie so derartig langweilig, dass sie schon fast als tot zu bezeichnen war. Eine schon nahezu erloschene Sonne mit drei unbewohnten Planeten. Keine stellaren Besonderheiten, nichts, was selbst einem noch so hartnäckigen Astronomen interessiert hätte.   
McCoy fragte sich, wie ein Schiff überhaupt hier verschwinden konnte. Es gab nichts, wo sich ein so großes Schiff wie die Enterprise hätte verbergen können.   
  
McCoy befand sich zusammen mit Kirk auf der Brücke. Beide standen etwas abseits am Brückengeländer und starrten auf den Bildschirm, als könnten sie mit reiner Willenskraft dort die Enterprise hervorlocken. Der Arzt spürte, dass der Captain unruhig war. Nein, nicht unruhig. Er strahlte etwas aus, dass Kampfbereitschaft signalisierte. McCoy hatte das schon häufiger erlebt und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, da Jims Ahnungen für gewöhnlich zutreffender waren als wissenschaftlich fundierte Vorhersagen.   
  
Das Brückenschott glitt auf und der Reporter betrat die Brücke. Sein Gesicht drückte etwas aus, dass nahe an einer Panik dran war. Kirk sah es ebenfalls und plötzlich stieß er sich wie eine Feder von dem Brückengeländer ab.   
"Weg hier, schnell!" sagte er eindringlich.   
Captain T'Pul ließ sich davon ebenso wenig beeindrucken wie ihr Navigationsoffizier. Die elegante Frau, die ungefähr hundert Jahre älter war als Kirk, drehte sich würdevoll zu ihm um. "Captain Kirk, es gibt absolut keinen logischen Grund, dass..."   
Kirk ließ sie gar nicht weiterreden.   
"Drehen Sie um, ehe es zu spät ist!" sagte er eindringlich.   
Die Vulkanierin öffnete den Mund, um wie zu einem Dreijährigen zu sprechen, als plötzlich der Bildschirm flackerte und sechs schwere Kampfkreuzer auftauchen.   
T'Pul verschluckte, was sie eben noch sagen wollte und erweckte dabei den Eindruck eines Fischs auf dem Trockenen. Fast sofort fing sie sich wieder.   
"Mr. Storek, volle Kraft zurück."   
Der Vulkanier tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde, aber es war bereits zu spät.   
Eine Stunde später war die Intrepid geentert und Piraten regierten die Brücke.   
  
McCoy erwachte nur langsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, nur um sich in einem winzig kleinen und reichlich überfüllten Kerker wieder zu finden. Neben ihm lag Riggs, der gerade anfing zu blinzeln und gegenüber lehnte Captain T'Pul, nach außen hin mit dem selben Gleichmut wie sonst, an der Wand und versuchte offensichtlich, den Gestank und die Kälte zu ignorieren. In der kleinen Zelle war die ganze Brückencrew der Intrepid versammelt.   
Die Besatzung des Sternenschiffes hatte keine Chance gehabt. Die Piraten hatten zuerst systematisch die Verteidigungsanlagen des Schiffes kaputt geschossen und hatten dann gleich zu Dutzenden den Maschinenraum geentert, von wo aus sie ein Gas freigesetzt hatten, dass jeden an Bord sofort betäubt hatte. McCoy versuchte noch immer, wirklich wach zu werden und entdeckte plötzlich Jim, der die Tür untersuchte.   
Das tat er offenbar schon länger, denn irgendwann drehte sich T'Pul zu ihm um und sagte:   
"Captain Kirk, die Tür besteht aus legierten Duranium. Sie sollten wissen, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu öffnen."   
  
Kirk drehte sich um und entdeckte, dass McCoy wach war. Der Arzt sah, dass der Captain eine Antwort hinunterschluckte und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen, die allmählich alle erwachten. Auch der Reporter hievte sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position.   
"Irgendjemand verletzt?" fragte Kirk.   
McCoy schüttelte nach einem professionellen Blick in der Runde den Kopf.   
"Keiner Jim. Wenn man von den Nachwirkungen des verdammten Gases mal absieht."   
"Woher wussten Sie, dass es eine Falle war, Captain Kirk?" T'Pul sah Kirk neugierig an und auch die anderen Vulkanier sahen interessiert zu ihnen hinüber.   
"Es war - eine Ahnung."   
T'Pul zog die Augenbraue hoch und erinnerte damit an Spock.   
"Eine Ahnung?"   
"Wenn sich Spock nicht meldet, muss etwas vorgefallen sein", erklärte Kirk. "Außerdem war der Raum an dieser Stelle einfach etwas zu leer. Und dann", fügte er hinzu und sah den Reporter scharf an, "hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Mr. Riggs einige Informationen hatte, die wir nicht besessen hatten."   
  
Der Reporter schaffte es, zerknirscht auszusehen.   
"Nun ja... Es ist soo... Ich hatte auf der Enterprise einige - nun - Überwachungsgeräte platziert, und..."   
"Sie haben was?" platze es aus McCoy heraus.   
"Beruhige dich Pille. Offenbar hat Mr. Riggs das ganze Schiff mit Kameras verwanzt, um möglichst gut informiert zu sein."   
McCoy sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn diese Auskunft irgendwie beruhigen, im Gegenteil.   
"Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen", gab Riggs zu. "Aber ich wollte ein möglichst wirklichkeitsgetreues Bild des Bordlebens haben. In meiner Gegenwart dürfte sich ja wohl kaum jemand normal verhalten haben."   
"Das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht..."   
"Nur ruhig, Pille. Wir können darüber reden, wenn Zeit ist. Ich denke, die Kameras haben Mr. Riggs einige interessante Einblicke gegeben, nicht wahr?"   
Der Reporter nickte.   
"Mir fielen die Geräte erst sehr spät wieder ein und dann hatte ich auch nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Ausrüstung bei mir. Kurz bevor ich auf die Brücke der Intrepid kam, war es mir gelungen, eine Verbindung herzustellen."   
"Und was haben Sie gesehen?"   
"Die Enterprise war in der Hand der Piraten."   
"Mein Gott", hauchte McCoy, während Kirk schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog. Alle dachten daran, was sich mit der Macht von gleich zwei Sternenschiffen in den falschen Händen alles anrichten ließe.   
  
Nach den Aussagen der Vulkanier vergingen 5,38 Stunden, in denen sie in ihrem künstlich beleuchteten Gefängnis saßen und Spekulationen darüber anstellten, wo sie sich befinden mochten. Vieles sprach dafür, dass sie auf einem Planeten waren, da der Kerker modrig und mit Erde bedeckt war. Irgendwann sagte niemand mehr etwas und selbst Kirk gab es auf, ihr Gefängnis nach Schwachstellen abzusuchen. Es gab keine.   
  
Als die Tür plötzlich aufschwang und zwei schlecht gelaunte Nausikaner zu ihnen hineinkamen, waren alle überrascht. Kirk und einige andere sprangen sofort auf, wurden aber von den beiden Wächtern zurück gedrängt. Sie sammelten Captain T'Pul ein und verbarrikadierten die Tür wieder.   
  
Noch einmal 3,4 Stunden vergingen, ehe man sie wieder zurück brachte. Ihr Gesicht war kaum mehr erkenntlich, überall war es grün geschwollen und blutig. Nach außen war sie immer noch gleichmütig, aber die Strapazen waren dennoch nicht an ihr vorbei gegangen.   
McCoy kümmerte sich um sie, was aber ohne Hilfsmittel nur sehr eingeschränkt möglich war.   
"Was hat man mit Ihnen gemacht?" fragte er leise.   
"Sie wollen Informationen... Kommando-Codes der Intrepid..."   
McCoy wechselte einen Blick mit Kirk. Beide wussten, dass T'Pul nicht die einzige war, die über derartige Informationen verfügte. Offenbar war den Piraten nicht klar, dass unter ihren Gefangenen ein zweiter Captain der Sternenflotte war. McCoys Blick blieb unwillkürlich an Kirks Hemdsärmeln kleben, wo nur zu deutlich die drei goldenen Tressen seinen Rang verkündeten.   
  
"Haben Sie was von der Enterprise gesehen?" fragte Kirk T'Pul.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nein. Aber ich habe gehört, wie sie von einem anderen Vulkanier geredet haben. Ihr erster Offizier..."   
"Ja, Spock ist Vulkanier."   
"Dann war es vermutlich er, den sie vor mir vernommen haben. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er vor seiner Gefangenname Systeme der Enterprise sperren konnte."   
  
Während sie weiter untätig nur der Dinge harren konnten, die da kommen mochten, sah McCoy Kirk an, dass er eine Idee hatte. Schließlich nahm der Arzt seinen Freund beiseite. Obwohl sie versuchten, leise zu sprechen, war es in dem begrenzten Raum nicht möglich, eine wirkliche Privatsphäre unabhängig von den anderen gewährleisten zu können.   
"Was hast du vor?", fragte McCoy dann ohne Einleitung.   
"Ich weiß, dass Spock hier ist", flüsterte Kirk zurück.   
"Nach T'Puls Bericht ist das ja wohl anzunehmen", brummte McCoy.   
"Nein, das meine ich nicht."   
Auf McCoys fragenden Blick ergänzte er:   
"Die geistige Verbindung. Du weißt schon. Ein Echo davon ist noch immer vorhanden. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich Spock erreichen kann."   
"Wie geht es ihm? "   
Kirk zuckte die Achseln, sagte aber gleichzeitig:   
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie haben ihn ebenfalls verhört, aber ich denke, dass es ihm halbwegs gut geht. Zumindest im Augenblick. Er kann nicht allzu weit entfernt von hier sein."   
"Und was bringt uns das?"   
"Ich denke, dass es uns eine ganze Menge bringt." Kirk grinste schief, war aber offenbar nicht gewillt, noch mehr zu sagen.   
  
Riggs, der sich schlafend gestellt hatte, um der Unterhaltung besser und unauffälliger folgen zu können, grunzte unbefriedigt, drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite und versuchte, das Beste aus seiner Lage zu machen.   
Irgendwann musste er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als er eine unbestimmte Zeit später erwachte, sah er Kirk zusammen in einer Ecke mit Captain T'Pul. Diesmal redeten beide so leise, dass er nichts von dem verstand, was sie sagten, aber es sah sehr eindringlich aus.   
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wissen möchte, was sie da aushecken", sagte McCoy und Riggs zuckte zusammen, da ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass der Arzt neben ihm saß. Der Reporter drehte seinen Kopf.   
"Was können sie in unserer Lage schon tun?" fragte er.   
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Jim etwas plant."   
Riggs wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als Captain T'Pul ihre Stimme auf ein Normalmaß hob.   
"Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie das möchten?"   
Kirk nickte bekräftigend. Die vulkanische Kommandantin brachte es fertig, gleichzeitig skeptisch und emotionslos zu wirken.   
"Also schön. Ich tue, was Sie wollen. Wann?"   
"Jetzt." T'Pul nickte. Kurz darauf rief sie ihre Crew zusammen. Während Kirk einigermaßen zufrieden wirkte, sahen das die unbeteiligten Menschen ganz anders. McCoy erweckte den Eindruck, dicht vor dem Platzen zu stehen, kam aber nicht dazu nachzufragen.   
  
Die Vulkanier traten alle gleichzeitig an eine Wand und streckten ihre Hände aus. Riggs runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Die Szene bot doch einen sonderbaren Anblick.   
"Was zum Teufel…" murmelte McCoy.   
Dann erkannte Riggs, wie ein Anzeichen von Verstehen über seine Züge huschte.   
"Jim, sie rufen doch nicht etwa…   
"Doch, tun sie."   
"Aber was…?"   
Auch diesmal kam der Arzt nicht dazu, seine Frage zu beenden. Die Tür schwang auf und die zwei Nausikaner kamen herein - jedenfalls nahm Riggs an, dass es die gleichen waren. Eine individuelle Unterscheidung war für ihn praktisch unmöglich. Sie sahen bedrohlich aus und gingen direkt auf Kirk zu.   
"Du. Ja, du. Du bist Captain?"   
Kirk nickte fast heiter. McCoy sah aus, als hätte er in eine besonders große und saure Zitrone gebissen. Besorgt blickte er zu T'Pul herüber, deren Gesicht im leuchtendsten Grün schimmerte, dann zu Kirk. Vermutlich versuchte er sich auszumalen, wie Kirk aussehen würde, wenn die Nausikaner mit ihm fertig waren.   
  
Völlig unvermittelt stürzte sich Captain T'Pul auf Kirk und schlug ihn nieder. Kirk brach augenblicklich in die Knie, während die Wächter die Vulkanierin zurück drängten. Ärgerlich nahmen die Nausikaner Kirk in ihre Mitte, schleiften ihn hinter sich her und verschwanden wieder.   
  
Kaum, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, brach McCoy in Flüche aus, die selbst einen orionschen Sklavenhändler noch hätten erblassen lassen - ein äußerst passender Vergleich, wie Riggs konstatiert feststellte. Die Worte, die McCoy für seinen vorgesetzten Offizier fand, waren alles andere als schmeichelhaft und brachten ihm etliche indignierte Blicke der Vulkanier ein. Riggs aber glaubte den Arzt mittlerweile gut genug zu kennen, um in seinen Tiraden ein Ausmaß für seine Sorge zu erkennen. Schließlich ging selbst McCoy irgendwann die Luft auf und er legte eine Pause ein. Danach war er ruhiger und wandte sich an die Vulkanier.   
  
"Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich mir mitzuteilen, was Jim Ihnen gesagt hat und was das eben sollte?"   
"Wenn Captain Kirk gewollt hätte, dass Sie informiert sind, hätte er das wohl selbst getan", mischte sich der Wissenschaftliche Offizier Stronn ein. T'Pul hob aber beschwichtigend die Hand und ihr Untergebener verstummte augenblicklich.   
"Captain Kirk hat mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen, wenn wir unsere Informationen weitergeben. Sie, Dr. McCoy, sind über die vulkanischen Fähigkeiten zur Gedankenverschmelzung informiert?"   
McCoy nickte. Riggs aber fuhr unwirsch dazwischen:   
"Er vielleicht, ich aber nicht. Bitte klären Sie mich auf."  
  
T'Pul machte eine längere Pause. Dann fuhr sie fort:   
"Es ist etwas, dass wir unter normalen Umständen nur ungern mit Außenseitern diskutieren. Die Umstände sind aber nicht normal. Daher bin ich der Ansicht, dass Sie ein Recht auf die Wahrheit haben. Allerdings kann ich nicht zu lassen, dass Sie die Informationen, die ich Ihnen geben werde, für einen Ihrer Artikel verwenden, Mr. Riggs."   
  
"Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles Diesbezügliche unterlassen und nichts von dem für meine Arbeit verwenden werde, was Sie mir anvertrauen. Ich möchte nur endlich wissen, was los ist. Anscheinend ist die Vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung ja wohl keine rein vulkanische Angelegenheit, oder? Immerhin ist Captain Kirk meiner Meinung nach ein Mensch."   
"Das ist zwar richtig, allerdings liegt hier ein Sonderfall vor. Vulkanier besitzen die Fähigkeit, ihren Geist mit dem einer anderen Person bei Kontakt zu verbinden. In sehr seltenen Fällen ist eine Verbindung auch ohne physischen Kontakt möglich. Offenbar hat Commander Spock vor kurzen eine solche Verbindung mit Captain Kirk hergestellt. Mir war kein Fall bekannt, in dem ein Mensch beteiligt gewesen wäre, aber ich habe keinen Grund, diese Information anzuzweifeln. Die Verbindung ermöglichte Captain Kirk die erste Verteidigung der Enterprise und Rettung des aldebaranischen Frachters. Jetzt nahm Captain Kirk offenbar erneut die Präsenz von Commander Spock war. Tatsächlich ist er davon überzeugt, dass er sich in der Zelle neben unserer befindet."   
  
"Aha. Und was bringt uns das?"   
"Die Wächter führen Commander Spock gerade zu einem Verhör. Der Captain ist der Meinung, mit einem koordinierten Angriff die Angreifer überraschen zu können."   
McCoy sah nicht so aus, als wäre er zufrieden.   
"So ein Schwachsinn!" brummte er, aber nicht ganz überzeugend.   
Riggs schaltete sich nun ein.   
"Ich nehme an, dass Sie Kirk nicht wirklich niedergeschlagen haben, oder? Und was haben Sie eigentlich getan, dass die Wachen plötzlich hier erschienen sind?"   
Zur Überraschung des Reporters grinste McCoy schief.   
"Das war ein weiterer vulkanischer Hokuspokus. Spock hat das auch mal angewendet. Er hat einem Wächter telepathisch suggeriert, wir wären geflohen, worauf dieser nachsehen kam. Ich nehme an, Sie haben etwas ähnliches getan?"   
"Das ist korrekt", bestätigte T'Pul und ergänzte: "und natürlich habe ich Captain Kirk keinen Schaden zugefügt. Wie Sie wissen, lehnen wir Vulkanier Gewalt ab. Zudem ist der tätliche Angriff auf einen Starfleet-Offizier nicht gestattet."   
"Witzig", grummelte McCoy. "Wirklich, sehr witzig."   
  
Für die Gefangenen begann abermals eine Zeit des Wartens, in der niemand sagen konnte, ob Kirk Erfolg haben oder ob er gerade gefoltert werden würde. Wehmütig dachte Riggs an seine Kameras, die ihm in seiner augenblicklichen Lage ungefähr so viel nützen wie ein Magengeschwür.   
Alle waren in eine Art Trance verfallen, eine Mischung aus Schlaf und Wachsein, die keine wirkliche Erholung brachte und nur dazu diente, die Realität nicht mit schonungsloser Klarheit wahrnehmen zu müssen.   
  
Irgendwann jedoch setzen sich einige der Vulkanier auf und lauschten. Einige von ihnen hatten ihre Zeit mit Meditation zugebracht oder es zumindest versucht. Nach und nach wich der geistesabwesende Ausdruck in ihren Mienen einer hellen Wachsamkeit.   
"Können Sie etwas hören?" fragte Riggs schließlich.   
T'Pul nickte zögernd.   
"Die Geräuschkulisse hat sich verändert."   
"In wie fern?"   
"Aufgerechte Stimmen. Eine ferne Explosion."   
Einige der Vulkanier, deren Gehör wesentlich besser war als ein menschliches, nickten bekräftigend. McCoy konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sah, wie sie diese so menschliche Geste adaptierten.   
  
Riggs setzte an, eine weitere Frage zu stellen, als plötzlich eine weitere Explosion die Wände wackeln ließ. Diese hier war so laut gewesen, dass selbst ein fast Tauber sie nicht hätte überhören können. Kurz darauf krachte es abermals und die Tür flog aus den Angeln.   
Einige Sicherheitswächter der Enterprise standen in der Tür. McCoy erkannte Smithers, den er erst vor kurzem wegen einer leichten Grippe behandelt hatte. Der Lieutnant nickte dem Arzt zu, verteilte hastig einige Handphaser und verschwand dann ebenso schnell wieder.   
Kurz darauf stand der Arzt neben dem Reporter auf einem langestreckten Gang, von dem weitere Türen abgingen. Die meisten von ihnen standen inzwischen offen, heraus quollen verwirrt aussehende Crew-Mitglieder der Enterprise und Gelassenheit ausstrahlende der Intrepid.   
  
McCoy sah sich um und entdeckte schließlich Uhura, die sich systematisch an das Ende des Ganges vorkämpfte, Sulu, Chekov und Scotty hintendrein. Alle sahen etwas lädiert aus. Dem Arzt war es momentan egal, ihr Anblick war der schönste, den er längere Zeit genossen hatte. Unbewusst griff er nach dem Reporter und schleifte ihn durch die größtenteils statisch dastehende Menge hinter sich her auf Uhuras Gruppe zu, die nun schon hinter einer Biegung verschwunden war. Riggs verstand schließlich, was vor sich ging und drängte nun aus eigener Kraft vorwärts. Endlich hatten sie sich durch die Ansammlung von Menschen, Vulkaniern und sonstigen Personen gekämpft und das Ende des Ganges erreicht.   
  
Dort sahen sie einen wesentlich kürzeren Flur, an dessen Ende eine Tür den Weg versperrte. Uhura und Sulu werkelten daran herum und hatten schließlich Erfolg. Gerade, als die große Eisentür aufschwang, bogen McCoy und Riggs um die Ecke.   
"Uhura", rief McCoy und etwas atemlos.   
Die Kommunikations-Offizierin drehte sich um, einen Phaser im Anschlag. Erleichtert ließ sie ihn sinken, als sie McCoy erkannte.   
"Dr. McCoy", rief sie erfreut. "Wie kommen Sie..?"   
"Später", unterbrach sie Sulu.   
Riggs fiel das Wesentliche wieder ein.   
"Wie ist die Lage?"   
"Unbekannt", sagte Uhura, fügte aber noch hinzu:   
"Der Captain und Mr. Spock haben uns befreit. Wir haben dann die anderen Türen geöffnet, wo die restliche Besatzung der Enterprise und der Intrepid eingesperrt waren. Ein Zimmer enthielt auch Waffen und Kommunikatoren. Der Captain und Mr. Spock waren aber zu schnell verschwunden und wir versuchen jetzt zuerst, hier herauszukommen."   
"Eine fabelhafte Idee", lobte McCoy.   
Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Weg, der sie über mehrere Treppen und Gänge systematisch nach oben führte. Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Riggs erschien, kamen sie in einer großen Halle an, durch die warmes Sonnenlicht strömte. Sie befanden sich also tatsächlich auf einem Planeten, wo auch immer er liegen mochte. Dann tauchte vor ihnen eine Gruppe von Menschen auf, die in Starfleet-Uniformen gekleidet waren. Den Streifen nach zu urteilen ein Admiral, ein Commodore, zwei Lieutnants und fünf Fähnriche. Einige Gesichter davon kamen McCoy bekannt vor.   
  
Ihre Freude über diese Erkenntnis währte allerdings nicht lange, da die Neuankömmlinge Phaser in den Händen hielten und sie auf McCoy und die anderen richten.   
"Fallen lassen", befahl der Admiral.   
"Aber...", begann McCoy, kam aber nicht weiter, als einer der Fähnriche auf ihn zutrat und ihn mit der Kante des Phasers niederschlug. McCoy kannte den Mann, er gehörte zu denen, die auf Sternenbasis 11 für die Gefallenen an Bord gekommen waren.   
McIntosh oder so ähnlich hieß er wohl, dachte McCoy düster, während er sich das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel wischte. McIntosh sammelte alle Phaser ein.   
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" verlangte Uhura mit klarer Stimme zu wissen.   
"Lieutnant Uhura, richtig?" fragte der Admiral und die Kommunikations-Offizierin nickte.   
"Ich bin Admiral Salazar. Oder besser gesagt war ich Admiral Salazar."   
"War?"   
"War", bekräftige Salazar. "Früher einmal habe ich an die Ideale von Starfleet geglaubt."   
"Und nun nicht mehr?" fragte Riggs.   
"Sind Sie nicht dieser Reporter? Der den Namitz-Preis bekommen hat? Sie müssten uns doch am besten verstehen können! Starfleet gibt sinnlos Geld für nichts und wieder nichts aus. Wo sind die Erfolge? Keine! Während sich Klingonen und Romulaner ausbreiten wie die Schmeißfliegen erforschen wir Quasare und Nebel."   
"Was soll daran falsch sein?" fragte Chekov, der seine Zeit oft mit dieser Arbeit verbrachte, wenn er Spock an der wissenschaftlichen Station vertrat.   
"An und für sich nichts. Das ist aber keine Aufgabe für Starfleet! Die Flotte ist nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war. Wird dieser Kurs fortgeführt, wird die Förderation über kurz oder lang überrannt werden."   
"Und Sie meinen, mit Morden an Unschuldigen daran etwas ändern zu können?"   
Kirk war hinter Salazar aufgetaucht, ebenfalls mit einem Phaser in der Hand.   
Salazar drehte den Kopf.   
"Kirk. Sie sind der Schlimmste von allen. Haben unsere Verbündeten festgesetzt und fast den ganzen Plan zerstört."   
"Ich möchte sie ungern korrigieren, Sir, aber ich gedenke nicht, Ihren Plan nur _fast_ zu zerstören. Legen Sie die Waffen weg. Sofort!"   
Zögernd kamen alle der Aufforderung nach. Doch nicht schnell genug. Einer der Lieutnants stürzte sich auf Kirk, danach brach die Hölle los. McCoy hörte Kirk noch "Jetzt Spock!" rufen, als ein weißliches Gas in den Raum strömte. Das war das letzte, was er sah, bevor er - schon wieder - ohnmächtig wurde.   
  
McCoy hörte das vertraute Zirpen und Piepen medizinischer Instrumente. Zu Hause, Krankenstation. Dann überkam ihn das Gefühl, das irgendwas an diesem Gedanken nicht stimmte. Richtig, das Gas. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und fand sich auf der falschen Seite einer Diagnoseliege wieder. Als er nach und nach seine Umgebung weiter aufnahm, erkannte er, dass er tatsächlich auf seiner eigenen Krankenstation lag.   
Er stemmte sich hoch und sah, dass sie geradezu überquoll von Leuten, die auf Notbetten überall lagen, auf dem Gang, zwischen den Liegen, in seinem Büro...   
Schwester Chapel bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Kranken auf ihn zu.   
  
"Was zum Teufel..."   
"Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, Doktor."   
"Aber was..."   
"Liegen bleiben!   
"Ja, _Sir_!", erwiderte McCoy säuerlich, dehnte das Sir betont und lies sich auf die Liege zurück gleiten. Er erkannte viele bekannte Gesichter. Neben ihm lag, einmal mehr, der Reporter. Aber fast alle waren bewusstlos. McCoy brannte darauf, endlich zu wissen, was vor sich ging.   
Chapel hielt sein Genörgel genau drei weitere Stunden aus, dann entließen M'Benga und sie ihn in sein Quartier.   
Von dort nutzte er sofort die Gelegenheit, die Brücke zu rufen, aber dort traf er nur Uhura an.   
Es sollte noch vier Tage dauern, bis er endlich Erklärungen erhielt.   
  
Das Konferenzzimmer auf der Enterprise war voller als gewöhnlich. Neben den Führungsoffizieren und der Brückencrew war auch Captain T'Pul anwesend, die ihren Beraterstab mitgebracht hatte. Riggs stand in einer Ecke und machte sich Notizen.   
Kirk eröffnete die Sitzung. Er sah etwas lädiert aus, was allerdings von seiner offenkundigen Freude überstrahlt wurde, wieder auf seinem eigenen Schiff zu sein.   
  
"Ich freue mich, dass alle gekommen sind. Da viele zweifellos noch Fragen habe, sind Captain T'Pul und ich überein gekommen, dies hier zu klären. Die Angelegenheit unterliegt der Geheimhaltung. Einige werden sich vermutlich wundern, warum Mr. Riggs dennoch zu gegen ist. Nun, da er die Enterprise sowieso in ein Filmstudio verwandelt hat und es vermutlich noch einige Monate dauern wird, wirklich alle Kameras und Aufnahmegeräte zu entfernen, haben wir ihm gestattetet, an der Besprechung teil zu nehmen. Allerdings hat er zugestimmt, in seinem Artikel nichts über die als geheim klassifizierten Ereignisse verlauten zu lassen." Kirk hielt inne und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Riggs dagegen lächelte säuerlich.   
  
Tatsächlich hatte Kirk ihn bei erstbester Gelegenheit beiseite genommen und ihm nahe gelegt, jegliche Verbreitung von geheimen Informationen zu unterlassen, wollte er keine Klage wegen Verletzung der Privatsphäre am Hals haben. Natürlich wusste der Reporter nur zu gut, dass seine Kameras - insbesondere die, die sich in Privat-Kabinen befanden - gegen alle guten Sitten und, was viel schlimmer war - gegen die Legalität verstießen und damit seinem Ruf als Reporter erheblich schaden konnten. Also hatte er Zähne knirschend zugestimmt.   
  
Kirk fuhr fort:   
"Bevor ich zu den Ereignissen auf Piratia komme, möchte ich Mr. Spock bitten zu berichten, was nach Aufbruch der Enterprise vorgefallen ist."   
McCoy schnaubte leise, als er hörte, wie Kirk den von ihm geprägten Namen für den Planeten benutzte, auf dem sie gefangen gehalten worden waren.   
  
Spock nickte kurz und griff dann den Faden auf.   
"24,53 Stunden nach Verlassen der Raumstation geriet die Enterprise in einen Hinterhalt. Die Falle war gut vorbereitet, da ausnahmslos alle der auf der Station an Bord genommenen Crew-Mitglieder für die Gegenseite arbeiteten. Die Sabotagen erstreckten sich bereits auf alle Bereiche, als wir auf ein von Admiral Salazar kommandiertes Schiff stießen. Da er Angehöriger der Sternenflotte war, gab es keinen Grund, an eine Intrige zu denken, daher begrüßten wir den Admiral an Bord. Er brachte neben einigen Leuten auch Kanister mit Nervengas mit. Mit dem Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite überwältigte er die Personen unmittelbar in seiner Umgebung und leitete das Gas in das Ventilationssystem. Als ich die List erkannte, war es fast zu spät. Da bei Vulkaniern das Betäubungsmittel jedoch langsamer wirkt, gelang es mir noch, den Hauptcomputer vor nicht autorisierten Zugriffen zu schützen. Dennoch brachte Admiral Salazar die Enterprise fast mühelos in seine Gewalt."  
  
Der Vulkanier sah bei diesem Eingeständnis fast etwas betreten aus. Er hatte logisch gehandelt und wie schon bei der Notlandung der Galileo war es fast in einem Desaster geendet. McCoy empfand in diesem Moment beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid für den Vulkanier. Gleichzeitig war er sich sicher, dass Jim etwas geahnt hätte, ebenso wie auf der Intrepid.   
  
"Und wie ging es dann weiter?" fragte Riggs.   
Kirk mischte sich ein.   
"Der Rest ist eigentlich bekannt. Sie brachten die gesamte Crew nach Piratia und fingen an, Spock zu verhören, insbesondere, was den Zugriff auf den Hauptcomputer betraf - natürlich hatten sie damit keinen Erfolg. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit brach die Intrepid auf und wurde gekapert, diesmal allerdings durch Waffengewalt. Im Gefängnis dann wurde mir klar, dass auch die die Enterprsie-Crew sich in Gefangenschaft befinden musste. Mit Hilfe von Captain T'Pul und ihrer Besatzung gelang es mir, zur selben Zeit aus dem Raum geführt zu werden wie Spock. Die Nausikaner hielten mich für bewusstlos, daher war der Überraschungseffekt auf meiner Seite. Gemeinsam überwältigten wir die Wachen und öffneten ein paar Räume. Danach gaben wir die Schlüssel weiter. Später entdeckten wir das Belüftungssystem und in einem anderen Raum das Gas, das sie verwendet hatten, um die Enterprise lahm zu legen. Spock bereitete eine nette kleine Falle vor. Der Rest ist bekannt. Wir fanden nicht nur Piraten sondern auch ehemalige Starfleet-Angehörige, die mit der Flotte gebrochen hatten."   
  
"Kaum zu glauben, was sich abgespielt hat. Eines verstehe ich aber noch nicht. Wieso ist Piratia nicht entdeckt worden? Ich dachte, die Sonne wäre erlochen", warf McCoy ein.   
"Die Sonne, die Sie meinen, Dr. McCoy, ist tatsächlich fast erloschen. Salazars Gruppe verfügte über die von uns akquirierte Tarntechnologie und hat diese noch weiterentwickelt. Sie haben es geschafft, einen ganzen Raumsektor abzuschirmen, indem sie auf die Energie einer Sonne zurück griffen. Eine faszinierende Technologie, die mit Sicherheit noch untersucht werden wird."   
  
"Was geschieht jetzt mit ihnen?"   
"Wir bringen sie zur Erde. Andere werden dort entscheiden, wie weiter vorgegangen wird."   
Es folgten noch einige Diskussionen, die aber keine neuen Erkenntnisse brachten.   
Langsam leerte sich der Raum. Schließlich blieben nur noch Kirk, Spock und Riggs zurück. Riggs wartete darauf, dass auch der Vulkanier gehen würde, sah dann aber, dass er da lange warten konnte. Also straffte er seine Gestalt, um sich für das Kommende zu wappnen. Er ging auf die beiden Offiziere zu, die ihn beide fragend ansahen.   
"Ich würde gerne mit Captain Kirk unter vier Augen reden."   
Spock hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, Captain..."   
Kirk nickte und der Vulkanier verschwand gemessenen Schrittes.   
  
Rigge holte tief Luft, sah dann Kirk tief in die Augen. Er erkannte dort tiefe Schatten, ebenso sah er einige Blessuren, die mit neuer Medo-Haut bedeckt, aber noch nicht vollständig regeneriert waren. Riggs wurde klar, das hinter Kirks leichten Worten mehr, viel mehr gesteckt hatte.   
"Ich...", begann er heiser und schalt sich dann einen Narren, dass es ihm unmöglich erschien, mir Kirk vernünftig zu reden.   
"Ich wollte Ihnen danken für das, was Sie getan haben."   
Kirk runzelte die Stirn.   
"Ich verstehe nicht..?"   
"Ich meine nicht diese Sache, obwohl auch hier Dank angebracht wäre. Ich danke Ihnen für das, was sie damals für Anne getan haben. Ich erkenne nun, dass Sie ihr viel erspart haben."   
Damit drehte er sich wortlos um und lies einen verblüfften Kirk zurück.   
  
Als am nächsten Tag die _Federation Times_ erschien, herrschte überall in Starfleet eine Atmosphäre gespannter Erwartung. Die negative Haltung von Martin Riggs war bekannt. Was würde er aus der Geschichte machen? In den eingeweihten Kreisen war die Furcht sogar noch größer. Würde er sich an die Vereinbarung halten und Stillschweigen bewahren?   
Auch Kirk ging mit gemischten Gefühlten an sein Terminal und rief die aktuelle Ausgabe auf. Auf der Titelseite prangte groß der Leitartikel:   
  
_"Ein Blick in Starfleet"   
Verschwendung von Steuergeldern oder wichtige Institution?   
  
Im Angesicht der Wirtschaftskrise fragen sich viele, wie es gerechtfertigt sein kann, dass Starfleet von Steuergeldern finanziert wird, obwohl wir in Friedenszeiten leben. Andere begründen die Existenz der Flotte mit der Bedrohung durch Romulaner und Klingonen.   
  
Beide Seiten haben unrecht. Wir leben in Frieden und Wohlstand, aber Demokratie und Freiheit sind nicht selbstverständlich. Sie zu erhalten heißt, einen konstanten Kampf zu führen, einen Kampf, den wir Starfleet überlassen und am liebsten vergessen.   
  
Nicht nur Romulaner und Klingonen bedrohen unsere Gemeinschaft, auch und gerade wir selbst tun es. Immer wieder tauchen Splittergruppen auf, die ihre Interessen durchsetzen wollen.   
  
Von der Öffentlichkeit großteils unbemerkt sorgen die zwölf Sternenschiffe der Flotte dafür, dass der Rest von uns ruhig schlafen kann.   
  
Um einen Einblick in die internen Abläufe zu erhalten, konnten wir die U.S.S. Enterprise unter Captain James T. Kirk exklusiv bei einer Mission begleiten, bei der ganz nebenbei das Verschwinden von Raumschiffen im Anzar-Sektor aufgeklärt werden konnte.   
Die Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus orionschen Piraten bestand, war nicht nur für zahlreiche Plünderungen von Frachtern und den Mord an deren Besatzungen verantwortlich, es bestand auch ein geheimer Plan, Starfleet zu unterwandern, der von der USS Enterprise in Zusammenarbeit mit der USS Intrepid vereitelt werden konnte.   
  
Das mutige Eingreifen der beiden Schiffe verhinderte, das..."   
  
_ Das leiste Piepen des Interkoms riss Kirk von dem Artikel los. Uhura erschien auf dem Bildschirm.   
  
"Sir, Admiral Komack für Sie. Soll ich zu Ihnen durchstellen?"   
"Ja, danke Uhura."   
"Jim, wie haben Sie das angestellt?"   
"Sir?"   
"Ich habe gerade den Artikel gelesen. Die reinste Werbung für uns!"   
Kirk fiel im ersten Moment nichts ein, was er darauf hätte sagen können.   
  
Komack fuhr fort:   
"Sie müssen mir irgendwann unbedingt erzählen, wie Sie das angestellt haben! Vorerst sei Ihnen der dank der Flotte gewiss. Die _Federation Times_ hat angefragt, ob es möglich wäre, die Enterprise in naher Zukunft erneut zu begleiten..."   
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist...?"   
"Das war für Sie doch ein Kinderspiel. Sie haben Riggs nun auf Ihrer Seite und positive Publicity müssen wir nutzen. Also seien sie gewappnet... Komack, Ende."   
  
ENDE

* * *

Story by Zelda Scott, 2004  
Star Trek ist ein eingetragenes Warenzeichen der Paramount Picture Corporation, eine Verletzung dieses Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. 


End file.
